Una Difícil Busqueda
by Dark janubis
Summary: El palacio es atacado, y sin otra opción el faraón envía a su unico hijo a un nuevo hogar. Pero ahora el blanco es el príncipe. Como le haran los servidores del rey para hallar al príncipe cprrecto a tiempo?
1. La separación

Dark: Bueno bienvenidos a esta historia!

Nico: Genial, otra historia más para tus registros

Dark: Si, estoy inspirada, bueno realmente espero que sea de su agrado.

Nico: si, si, empecemos con esto quieres?... **Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes**

Dark: Gracias Nico, ahora si comencemos con el fic!

La separación

En el palacio todo era un caos, los invasores habían ingresado a la ciudad y ahora estaban destruyendo el palacio. Muchos ya habían caído. Los soldados corrían por todos lados. Un noticia trágica los conmocionaba. La reina había muerto en manos del enemigo, ahora todo comenzaba a caer en picada.

El faraón corría desesperado por salvar su más preciado tesoro de la destrucción, su pequeño hijo recientemente nacido. A su lado su leal compañero lo seguía. De pronto una mujer con un bebé estuvo a la vista y se detuvieron al alcanzarla.

-Mahado, el tiempo se acaba, es hora de que este plan se lleve a cabo!- decía el faraón mirando a su leal amigo

-Pero, Atem, no puedo dejarte sólo, tu no podrás con todos ellos y además estas exhausto- dijo muy angustiado Mahado- No permitiré que maten a mi rey y mejor amigo, nunca me alejaré de ti Yami!

Atem sonrío al oír ser llamado por su apodo, pero no tenía tiempo para esto.

-Mahado sé que esto es difícil, pero para mí ya no hay esperanza, mientras cargue el rompecabezas me atacarán, no voy a dejar que maten a mi hijo, es lo único que me queda, es el único futuro de Egipto!- dijo mirando decidido a Mahado el cual no quería aceptarlo

-Su majestad. Aquí esta el cuerpo de mi fallecido niño- dijo mostrando el cuerpo del bebé envuelto en trapos.

El plan era simple. Todos los enemigos buscaban una cosa, matar a la familia real por completo y tomar el poder tanto del faraón como de Egipto. Por ello, al enterarse de su plan Atem ingenio uno propio. Al saber que él ya no tenía escapatoria decidió salvar la vida de su hijo entregándoselo a Mahado para que éste lo llevase a algún lugar seguro. Pero para evitar levantar sospechas por la desaparición de príncipe, el faraón pidió a una sirvienta cuyo niño había nacido muerto, que por el bien de Egipto le permitiera llevar a su lado el cadáver de su niño; la sirvienta acepto al darse cuenta de que era lo mejor para todos, además sabía que ningún sirviente ni nadie sobreviviría, ni siquiera el faraón, pero el pensar que el alma de su niño viajaría al otro mundo de la mano del rey la aliviaba.

Atem dio la espalda a los presentes y retiro la delicada tela que cubría el rostro de su hijo.

-Lo lamento hijo mío, pero no podré verte crecer ni enseñarte lo que debes hacer- dijo mientras con un dedo acariciaba la mejilla del bebito que yacía pasivamente dormido-Pero siempre te podré ver al igual que tu madre, crece y se un buen niño, sé que me harás sentir muy orgulloso de ti- con esto Atem volvió a cubrir el rostro del bebé e hizo mención a Mahado para tomarlo

-Mahado, ahora te confío a mi mayor tesoro- dijo entregándoselo a Mahado- sé que no me defraudarás!. Llevalo a un lugar en donde nadie pueda encontrarlo y donde sea criado para cumplir su destino

-Así se hará mi Faraón- dijo Mahado con una reverencia

Atem tomó al niño de las manos de la sirvienta.- ahora vete antes de que ya no puedas!

-Ahora mismo...-Mahado comenzó a irse, pero volteó en un instante- Buena suerte Valiente Faraón!

-Buena suerte leal amigo!

Con eso Mahado salió corriendo. Una vez fuera del lugar pudo oír el gritó de la sirvienta que estaba con su rey y supo que nunca más volvería a ver a su amigo con vida. Pero algo era cierto, Mahado llevaría al príncipe a un lugar donde pudiese crecer y algún día recobrar lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Ooo

Mahado galopaba con gran velocidad por las arenas del desierto, tenía que encontrar un nuevo hogar para el príncipe y alejarse lo más posible, puesto que al haber sido uno de lo hechiceros más importantes del faraón los enemigos lo perseguirían.

De pronto el pequeño bebé empezó a llorar

-Ya...ya...shh...sh...tranquilo príncipe, tranquilo, sé que sientes tristeza por no estar con tu papá ni tu mamá, pero pronto te encontraré un nuevo hogar, pero...por favor, no llores...- decía mientras mecía al bebé.

El pequeño niño no dejaba de llorar, pero Mahado acababa de tener una idea. Decidió cantarle una canción al príncipe. Por suerte sabía la canción que el faraón, en los pocos días de nacido, le cantaba a su hijo para que durmiera.

**Niño duérmete ya**

**Pronto Ra saldrá**

**Y con su suave brillar**

**Tu rostro él tocará**

**Yo estaré aquí**

**Cuando no puedas dormir**

**Siempre te protegeré**

**Y yo te veré crecer**

Apenas habiendo cantado dos estrofas, Mahado notó que el pequeño príncipe se había dormido

-Duerma bien, mi joven Señor

Ooo

En la sala del trono real, una siniestra figura se pavoneaba ante el trono.

-Al fin, después de años de espera, al fin el trono es mío!- dijo riéndose y colocándose la corona que adornaba la cabeza del caído faraón en su propia frente- Ahora que Atem esta muerto, todo será muy sencillo!

-Si gran Serket, ahora usted es el nuevo rey- dijo uno de sus aliados

-Debo admitirlo señor, fingir estar del lado del rey para esconder nuestro ataque, usted es un verdadero genio!-lo alababa otro de sus sirvientes

-Y ahora ya no hay nadie en su camino, el poder del rey y del trono es suyo!-dijo un tercer sirviente

-Eso espero. Que ocurrió con los hechiceros?

-Como lo ordenó los encerramos en los calabozos- respondió un sirviente

-Que hay de los sirvientes?

-Todos muertos su majestad- respondió otro sirviente

-Bien y que hay del rompecabezas?- preguntó muy interesado

-Aquí mismo mi Señor!- dijo uno de sus tantos sirvientes trayendo el rompecabezas en sus manos, el objeto aun tenía algunas gotas de la sangre de su legitimo dueño- se lo arrebaté al cadáver del faraón, el tonto yacía en el suelo con el cadáver de su hijo a su lado!

-Perfecto, ahora que ya no queda ningún heredero al rompecabezas, Yo podré heredar sus grandes poderes, jajaja!

-Mi señor que quiere que hagamos con el cadáver del faraón?- preguntó el recién llegado

-No quiero problemas con los dioses por destruir su cuerpo...mn...mejor realizaremos el ritual fúnebre usual, pero recuerden, será algo bajo, después de todo el ya no es más el rey, jajaja

Todos rieron cruelmente mientras Serket limpiaba con un trozo de tela las manchas de sangre.

-Bueno ahora que ya no hay estorbos, el mayor poder sobre la tierra es mío, ajajaja!

Dicho esto Serket empezó a colocarse el rompecabezas, pero una vez alrededor de su cuello el rompecabezas empezó a brillar y a calentarse, tanto era el calor que le quemaba el pecho a Serket. De pronto cada separación entre las piezas del rompecabezas empezaron a brillar y de un momento a otro, el rompecabezas se despedazo y cada pieza cayó al suelo.

Serket estaba furioso

-QUÉ?...que alguien me diga que fue lo que ocurrió!

-no lo sabemos Señor- dijeron atemorizados los presentes

-QUE ESTO PASARA QUIERE DECIR QUE AUN HAY UN SOBREVIVIENTE DE LA FAMILIA REAL!

-Pero eso es imposible, los matamos a todos!

-NO IMPORTA, TRAIGAN AQUÍ LOS CUERPOS DE ATEM Y SU MOCOSO AHORA!

Dicho esto, todos salieron corriendo.

Ooo

Mahado Había llegado a un pueblo lejos del palacio y estaba observando una pequeña casa. Era realmente pequeña y no perecía nada lujosa, pero Mahado sentía que dentro de ella un corazón gentil existía, y el príncipe no necesitaba sino un buen corazón para salir adelante, aunque Mahado sintiera que el merecía más que ser convertido en un simple aldeano.

Con gran agilidad, se acerco a la puerta del hogar. Mahado miro al pequeño bebé envuelto en mantas, y sintió un fuerte deseo de no soltarlo, pero sabía que era su deber hacerlo.

-Bueno suerte mi príncipe...sea precavido, algún día, los sacerdotes de su padre hemos de venir por usted para que pueda recuperar lo que por derecho es suyo, hasta entonces que tenga una vida muy feliz mi joven Señor

Dicho esto Mahado dejó al pequeño bebé en la puerta del hogar , tocó y se alejó para esconderse entre los arbustos. Cuando un hombre salió y tomo al bebé, Mahado emprendió su retirada, conciente de que su misión estaba completa.

Ooo

(cinco minutos antes)

-Entonces falleció?- preguntó Artur a su amigo

-Me temo que sí, pobre de mi hijo- le respondió Solomon- Falleció muy joven, tanto que no pudo tener un hijo para continuar con esta familia

-Eso es muy triste, realmente lo lamento Solomon

-Me da gusto poder contar con tu apoyo Artur

De pronto se oyó el tocar de la puerta

-Quién podrá ser, esperas visitas amigo?- preguntó Artur

-No...iré a ver quien es...

Solomon se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla noto el pequeño paquete en el suelo y al inspeccionarlo más de cerca su rostro se llenó de alegría

-Artur, Artur!- dijo emocionado ingresando de nuevo a casa con el paquete en sus manos

-Qué ocurre Solomon, que es eso?

-La respuesta a mis plegarias!

-Oraste por mantas?- preguntó extrañado

-No, oré por un nieto- dijo quitando la manta que cubría el rostro del bebé

-Pero, Solomon, tu hijo está muerto, como es que este niño esta aquí?

-Mi hijo debió pedirle a los dioses que lo enviasen para continuar nuestra familia!- con eso el bebé despertó y mostró sus lindos ojos púrpura, y al ver el rostro de Solomon sonrío- lo ves, realmente le agrado!

-Tienes razón, jaja- dijo Artur- realmente tiene cierto parecido contigo...oye...pero que es eso?-dijo señalando a un pequeño collar que el pequeño tenía en el cuello

-No lo sé- al acercarlo más Solomon pudo leer en el pequeño dije algo- "Y-U-G-I", eso es lo que dice

-Crees que ese es su nombre?

-Si vino con él, sería una ofensa a los dioses cambiarlo, entonces Yugi será tu nombre y yo seré tu abuelo, jajaja

Y así fue como el pequeño Yugi encontró su nuevo hogar.

Ooo

Usando un hechizo, Serket no tardo en descubrir que el supuesto cadáver del príncipe era en realidad el cadáver de un niño que había estado muerto desde antes de que el ataque empezara. Estaba furioso. Con gran rabia mando se buscara al príncipe, puesto que ahora que el rompecabezas estaba destruido, la única manera de obtener su grandioso poder era asegurándose de que no existiese un dueño al cual el rompecabezas esperara. Sin ese dueño, la magia del rompecabezas que lo hacía imposible de resolverse( a menos que fuese su verdadero dueño) se rompería y cualquiera podría armarlo.

Ooo

En los calabozos Mahado, que acababa de ser capturado, estaba siendo arrojado a una celda como los demás sacerdotes.

-Lo lograste?- le pregunto Shadi

-Si

-Esta en un lugar bueno?- pregunto Ishizu

-Estoy seguro de que era el mejor posible

-Espero que todo le vaya bien, es la única esperanza para todos- dijo Karim

Todos asintieron. Los años que vendrían sería decisivos, todo dependería de si el príncipe seguía vivo.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, que les pareció?

Nico: No estuvo tan mal

Dark: Gracias ¬¬'

Nico: De nada n.n

Dark: bueno no importa

Nico/Dark: Hasta la Próxima!

R&R


	2. Un chico muy especial

Dark: Bueno, sean bienvenidos al SEGUNDO CAPITULO!

Nico: Siii!

Dark: Bueno, supongo que se mueren por saber que va a suceder ( o al menos eso espero) por ello no retracemos más esto!

Nico: Si...**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Dark: Bueno comencemos con el fic!

Un chico muy Especial

Quince años después...

-YUGI MOTOU!- gritaba un molesto profesor

-Si!- respondió de inmediato el joven

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que no escribas tonterías mitológicas en clase, Estoy harto de que lo sigas haciendo y de que confundas a tus compañeros!

-Pero...pero...señor...no son tonterías, es parte de nuestra historia...- decía algo cabizbajo

-Te parece que el dominio de las sombras, los monstruos y los duelos son parte de nuestra historia!- decía molesto el profesor mientras observaba el royo de papiro escrito por Yugi

-Claro que sí, señor...esas no son mentiras, en la época del anterior rey esos juegos eran muy comunes!

-No me respondas jovencito, mira aunque eso haya sido así, ahora están prohibidos. Gracias al nuevo gran faraón Serket, esas peligrosas prácticas no son más que terribles recuerdos de los ancianos, ahora ya no son más que mitos, y quiero que lo tengas presente!

-Pero el nuevo faraón no es un buen gobernante, gracias a él los impuestos son tan grandes que apenas y pueden pagarse, además, él usurpó el trono al faraón anterior!

-Ya basta jovencito, lo que dices es difamación, y en mi clase no se aceptan esa clase de conductas. Ahora haz el favor de retirarte, ya que tanto sabes no necesitas estar en esta escuela!

Con esto Yugi tomo sus pinceles y su papiro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Ay Yugi, quiero que entiendas que tienes que aceptar las cosas como son. Muchacho, tu inteligencia te podría convertir en un gran escriba, quizá hasta llegar a trabajar para el rey en persona, pero tu actitud nunca te llevará a ningún lado!

Con esas ultimas palabras Yugi se retiró de la clase lleno de tristeza.

Ooo

-Siempre tiene que decir lo mismo, no lo entiendo, porqué negar lo que ocurrió?- se preguntaba Yugi mientras dibujaba en la arena la imagen de un Kuribo- acaso soy yo el problema?

-Claro que no!

Yugi volteó a ver quien era, pero antes de voltear por completo sintió como lo empujaban y como rodaba con alguien por la colina. Al dejar de rodar Yugi y el otro sujeto estaban muertos de risa.

-Joey, te he dicho que no hagas eso, jajaja, me asustas!- dijo Yugi tratando de sonar molesto, pero sin éxito

-Bueno, soy tu hermano, se supone que mi trabajo es molestarte, jajaja

Joey era actualmente el hermano de Yugi. Un día después de que Yugi llegara a la casa del Señor Motou Joey también fue dejado en la puerta del mismo hogar. Desde entonces el señor Motou ha criado a los dos niños para que sean hermanos. A pesar de que ambos saben que no son verdaderos nietos de Solomon, y mucho menos hermanos.

-Bueno y dime Joey, cómo te fue en la recolección?

-Bueno, ya sabes, uno que otro cocodrilos por ahí, pero recolecte bastantes cañas de papiro de todas formas!- dijo lleno de orgullo

-Sabes, a veces me gustaría poder ir contigo y ayudarte a recolectar cañas...

-Eso jamás, Yugi tu tienes una gran mente, demasiado buena para ser desgastada recogiendo cañas, esa mente se debe de cultivar y por eso es que el abuelo te manda a la escuela...hablando de escuela...no deberías seguir en clase?- preguntó con mucho interés

-Bueno...este...yo...

-Ay, no me digas que te volvieron a expulsar de nuevo?- decía Joey

-Pues...este...yo...

-YUGI, creí que habíamos dejado en claro que no volverías a hablar de las sombras en clase, sabes que te trae problemas!

-Lo sé pero...es sólo que negar que existe...no lo sé...me hace sentir mal...como si cometiera un error- Yugi se queda mirando al suelo humillado.

Joey se da cuenta de que desanimo a su pequeño amigo y trata de animarlo.

-Hey, Yug, no te lo tomes así...mira, sabes que el abuelo y yo no nos molestamos con eso, pero tienes que entender que el mundo no quiere admitir la verdad...admiro que tengas bien fijo tus formas de pensar, pero hermano, siendo sinceros, eso no te ayudará en el mundo en el que ahora vivimos...así que levanta ese rostro y vamos a casa para ayudar a nuestro abuelo, si?- dijo levantando el rostro de Yugi

-Si- dijo dando una alegre sonrisa. Y ambos hermanos empezaron a caminar a casa.

Pero sin notarlo una sombra los seguía.

Ooo

Yugi y Joey llegaron al bazar de su abuelo y notaron que el anciano y su compañero Artur hablando con un comerciante.

-Entonces serían cuatro pesas de plomo por lo costales de cebada- decía el comerciante colocando una pesa enfrente de él. (se supone que tienen que el peso en monedas de oro)

-Me parece lo justo- dijo amablemente Artur, y con cuidado sacó de una bolsa la cantidad dicha y la coloco en la balanza.

Artur era un gran negociante y siempre hacía sus cálculos bien, pero esta vez parecía que no los hizo tan bien, porque la balanza continuó desnivelada, lo que significaba que tenía que pagar más de lo que él pensaba.

-Creo que aun falta para llegar al precio mi amable señor- decía de forma graciosa el comerciante

Yugi por algún motivo no podía quitar sus ojos de la balanza "_aquí hay algo raro, el señor Artur nunca se equivoca en sus cálculos"_ De pronto Yugi se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Justo cuando Artur estaba por agregar más monedas a la balanza, Yugi se paró frente a él.

-Señor Artur, no ponga más monedas en esa balanza. Si lo hace estaría pagando de más!

-Qué?- se preguntaron todos, incluso el comerciante, el cual aparentaba estar muy nervioso.

-Si, miren- Yugi se acercó a la balanza y empezó a retirar todos los objetos sobre la misma.

-Oye, pero que crees que estas haciendo niño!- gritaba molesto y angustiado el comerciante.

-Sólo evito que le robe su dinero al Señor Artur- dicho esto Yugi quito la última pesa de la balanza e hizo indicaciones de que la observaran con atención.

Todos la observaban mientras temblaba por el súbito cambio de peso. De pronto se detuvo y todos se sorprendieron, con excepción del comerciante que se puso pálido. La balanza se había detenido, pero al hacerlo había quedado bastante desnivelada.

-La balanza estaba arreglada, de esa manera no importaba que tan buen negociante es el señor Artur, de todas formas no podría negarse a pagar mucho más. Este hombre es un estafador!- dijo Yugi

-Creo que alguien tiene problemas- dijo el abuelo acercándose al comerciante.

-Bueno...yo...-trato de correr y huir pero Joey ya lo estaba esperando. Lo tomó de los brazos y lo hizo quedarse quieto (Dark: eso lo aprendió con los cocodrilos n.n!)

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a los guardias!- dejo Joey

-NO, NO ESPEREN!- gritaba el comerciante- piedad...haré lo que me pidan...pero no me manden con los soldados!- el hombre gritaba como si fuese a llorar.

-Entonces, dale al Señor Artur tres costales de cebada extra, después de todo, esa es la cantidad que le ibas a robar...además promete que no lo volverás a hacer!

-Lo prometo- dijo de rodillas el comerciante.

Ooo

Unas horas después...

El señor Artur había terminado de llenar su carreta con los costales de cebada y se disponía a partir a su casa.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que vuelva a casa. Gracias por la carreta Solomon. Joey gracias por detener a ese ladrón. Y especialmente las gracias a ti Yugi, de no ser por ti podría haber perdido parte del dinero de los impuestos...realmente eres un chico muy especial-dijo revolviendo con cariño el cabello de Yugi.

-De nada- respondieron los tres

-Ah si, Rebeca te manda saludos por tu cumpleaños numero quince. También felicidades de mi parte, ahora eres todo un joven hombre!

-Gracias- dijo yugi con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno, ahora si, Hasta pronto!- dicho esto la carreta empezó a avanzar y los tres se despidieron del amigo Artur.

-Bueno, ahora creo que tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo el abuelo- Yugi necesito que me hagas un favor...

-Si, dime abuelo?

-Quiero que Vayas a la casa del señor Terek y le pidas que te entregue el papiro que la pedí, es realmente urgente. Podrías hacerlo?

-Claro abuelo!- con estas palabras Yugi empezó a dirigirse a la casa casi al otro lado del pueblo.

-ya se fue...ahora sí, ya puedes salir Tristan!-dijo Joey llamando a un joven que había estado oculto tras unas cajas.

-Chicos, consiguieron lo que les pedí?

-No hay problema abuelo, lo tengo todo adentro- respondió Tristan

-Bueno, que estamos esperando, Es...HORA DE PREPARAR UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS!- dijo un muy animado Joey

Ooo

Dark: Bueno eso fue todo por ahora

Nico: Eso es todo?

Dark: Sip n.n . Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, trataré de actualizarla lo más que pueda!

Nico: Si, lo que digas.

Dark: ¬¬''

Nico: n.n U

Nico/Dark: Hasta la Próxima!

R&R


	3. El mejor de los cumpleaños!

Dark: Hola a todos los lectores y bienvenidos al capitulo número tres!

Nico: Ya era hora!

Dark: No molestes, sé que me demoré un poco pero no es para tanto! ¬¬U

Nico: Si claro...bueno eso no importa...lo que importa es que...**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

Dark: Gracias por la entrada...ahora sí con el fic!

El mejor de los cumpleaños!

Yugi estaba caminando hacia la casa del Señor Terek, el cual era el escriba y pintor de la ciudad.

-Me pregunto qué será lo que es tan urgente para el abuelo...ah...no importa ya lo averiguare!-dijo para sí mismo mientras daba juguetones saltos y pateaba piedrecillas por el camino. Realmente se sentía mucho mejor!

Sin embargo no notaba la presencia de aquella sombra que lo venía siguiendo desde que salió de la escuela.

Ooo

-Coloquen eso por allá! Tristan, coloca las jarra allí...Joey, coloca los platos aquí!-el abuelo se la pasaba dando instrucciones a los muchacho mientras en conjunto preparaban todo para la fiesta de Yugi, aunque los únicos invitados eran ellos. ¿La razón?. Bueno, todo era a causa de que como Yugi siempre hablaba de cosas que los demás no entendían era considerado un total fenómeno.

Para todos los que estaban en ese hogar era realmente triste que ningun muchacho tratara bien a Yugi sólo porque el pensaba diferente que ellos. Varias habían sido las veces que Joey y Tristan llegaban de recoger cañas y se encontraban con un Yugi solo y golpeado. Incluso hubo una ocasión que Joey fue a recoger a su pequeño hermano de la escuela, sólo para encontrar que un chico, dos veces más grande que Yugi, le estaba dando una paliza; ese día Yugi quedó tan lastimado que no se pudo mover durante horas y tardo días en caminar correctamente. Desde entonces Joey y Tristan se prometieron que protegerían al muchacho y le enseñarían a defenderse. Pero Yugi , aunque muy inteligente, parecía simplemente no tener cabeza para aprender a luchar.

Pero eso no importaba, ahora no era momento de recordar viejos rencores, era hora de conmemorar la quinceava estación de Yugi y todo debía ser perfecto, o al menos ese era el plan.

Ooo

-Señor Terek!-decía Yugi mientras golpeaba la puerta- Señor Terek abra por favor!

El viejo señor abrió la puerta y saludo amablemente a Yugi.

-Yugi, que bueno verte muchacho!. Viniste a recoger el encargo de tu abuelo verdad?

-Si señor, y si no le incomoda, tengo algo de prisa, no quiero caminar por las calles en medio de la oscuridad...

-Jajaja, acaso le temes a la oscuridad Yugi?-preguntó el anciano de forma burlesca

-Bueno...no por completo...es solo que algo me dice que no debo estar fuera de casa esta noche...-dijo Yugi algo nervioso.

-Jajaja...lo que digas muchacho. Bueno, ya que tienes prisa, aquí esta el encargo de tu abuelo- con eso le entrego un pairo dentro de un estuche de caña.

-Muchas gracias...adios!-entonces Yugi emprendió una rápida retirada sin notar al par de ojos que no dejaban de observarle.

Ooo

Yugi ya estaba cerca de casa y podía ver como detrás del viejo edificio el bote de oro de Ra se ocultaba mientras el poderoso dios se iba a dormir. La vista era perfecta, lo cual extraño a Yugi, normalmente no era tal claro, algo le decía que ese día las cosas no serían como siempre.

-Bueno, mejor entro, después de todo tengo que darle este papiro al abuelo-con gran entusiasmo Yugi ingresó a la casa, pero no vio a nadie. Era extraño, donde estaban todos, empezó a adentrarse hasta la cocina, entonces abrió la puerta y...

-SORPRESA!-gritaron todos dandole un susto que casi lo manda volando

-Aaah!-al darse cuenta de que eran sus amigos y su abuelo el miedo se desvaneció y se convirtió en alegría, era una fiesta y era para él- Jajaja, por Ra, sentí que mi espíritu se salía de mi cuerpo, jajaja...

Todos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario de Yugi. Entonces lo llevaron hasta la mesa del centro en donde habían colocado una vela con quince argollas doradas y a su lado un pequeño bollo de pan.

-Es hora de soplar tu vela Yugi!-dijo entusiasmado Joey

-Pide tus deseos!-dijo Tristan

-Sí, Yugi pide unos buenos deseos!-dijo el abuelo

-De acuerdo!- Yugi cerro sus ojos y deseo mentalmente "_deseo tener más grandes amigos para que la próxima vez mi cumpleaños sea algo grandioso, quiero que todos seamos felices, y deseo que poder ser quien soy sin temer a ello!"_

Yugi soplo las velas y todos festejaron.

-Bueno, bueno, es hora de los obsequios!-dijo felizmente el abuelo

-Qué, quieres decir que también tengo obsequios?-Yugi preguntó sorprendido, con la falta de dinero no era fuera de lo común que su cumpleaños se redujera a sólo las velas y el pan.

-Claro que sí viejo, este cumpleaños es especial-dijo Tristan

-Sí!-respondió feliz Joey- y como Tristan lo dijo, primero será si regalo!

Tristan miró a Joey con cara de 'tu-nunca-cambias', pero rápidamente se alegró y le entregó a Yugi su obsequio que estaba envuelto en fibra de lino.

Yugi tomo el obsequio y empezó a desenvolverlo y al haberlo abierto por completo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro...

-zapatos nuevos!-dijo entusiasmado-Muchas gracias Tristan!

-Sabía que te gustarían, supe que sería perfecto después de que se te rompieron las otras cuando fuimos de excursión al desierto!-dijo con una amable sonrisa

-Son muy bonitos, gracias amigo!-con ello Yugi no tardo en cambiarse sus viejos zapatos remendados por los nuevos que su amigo le había dado.

-me da gusto que te gustaran!-respondió Tristan

-Si, si, pero si eso te gusto...entonces espera a ver el regalo que te hizo tu hermano!-dijo Joey

-Así?...y qué es Joey?- preguntó curiosamente el pequeño Yugi

-Bueno, me sorprende que no lo sepas todavía, después de todo, lo tienes en tu bolsa!- respondió Joey entre risas

Yugi no entendía, pero cuando miró en su bolsa pudo ver el estuche con el papiro que le habían pedido que recogiera, lo tomo y miró a Joey.

-es esto?- le preguntó

-Si, qué esperas?...ábrelo!-dijo emocionado

Yugi abrió el estuche y retiro con delicadeza el papiro de su interior. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lentamente lo empezó a desenrollar. Cuando hubo terminado, su rostro quedó sorprendido, casi en trance, estaba anonadado.

-No...puede...ser...-era lo único que Yugi podía decir mientras admiraba la imagen en el papiro

-Claro que puede ser, nada es imposible para tu hermano!-dijo Joey con gran orgullo

De pronto Yugi pareció volver a la realidad y su rostro se iluminó con gozo y alegría mientras contemplaba la imagen...

-Es una pintura del dragón de ojos rojos!-dijo Yugi casi gritando de la emoción-No puedo creerlo!...Joey, pero ...cómo?

-Veras, no fue tan complicado, sólo tuve que trabajar tiempo extra durante dos meses y pude ahorrar suficiente para pedirle al señor Terek la pintura, en cuanto a la imagen, sólo digamos que nadie se dio cuenta de la falta de un archivo en la administración del pueblo, jajaja!

-Joey eres el mejor hermano del mundo!-Yugi corrió hasta su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual fue bien recibido e igualmente respondido.

-Me da gusto que te agradara!-dijo muy feliz Joey

-Muy bien!...pero ahora es el turno del abuelo para dar su obsequio-dijo el señor Motou mientras cargaba un cofre en sus manos.

-Qué es abuelo?-preguntó Yugi

Todos se acercaron al abuelo y miraron el cofre.

-Yugi tu sabes que yo no soy verdaderamente tu abuelo...-empezó a decir, mientras que la cara de su nieto se ponía seria

-Lo sé, pero aun así para mi sí lo eres- afirmo el joven muchacho

-Y para mi tu y Joey sí con mis nietos, pero eso no quita que eso no es verdad-al abuelo parecía costarle un poco decir lo que decía- No quita el hecho de que no seas el hijo de mi hijo... no borra el hecho de que te encontrara aquella noche en mi puerta y que te aceptara en mi hogar...tal y como lo hice contigo Joey...-el abuelo volteó a mirar a sus niños, los cuales ahora ya no tenían sonrisas en sus caras sino algo de tristeza.

-se arrepiente de tomarme como su nieto señor Motou?-Yugi preguntó tristemente

El abuelo miró a su pequeño nieto y la cara de tristeza se transformo en una de tranquilidad.

-Claro que no pequeño, nunca me arrepentiría de eso. Siempre consideré que recibirlos en mi hogar había sida mi máximo logró, nunca cambiará eso!-sus palabras hicieron que todos animaran los ánimos- pero como este cumpleaños te marca como un joven que cada vez se acerca más a ser un hombre, creo que ya eres lo suficiente maduro para tener esto...

De pronto el abuelo abrió el cofre que tenía enfrente y revelo su contenido a los presentes. Dentro de ese cofre y sobre un suave colchón rojo de ceda, reposaba un collar con un dije. Los ojos de Yugi se iluminaron al ver el dije de oro con el símbolo del milenio en él.

-Qué...qué es abuelo?-preguntó algo dudoso

-Esto mi pequeño Yugi, es la única cosa que tengo que puede comunicarte con quien tu realmente eres...

Yugi no entendía las palabras de su abuelo, pero no dijo nada para permitir que el anciano continuara.

-Veras... el día que yo recibí la noticia de la muerte de mi hijo, me sentí devastado. Sin él, nadie nunca llevaría las tradiciones de mi hogar adelante, por ello deseé que algo ocurriera, lo que fuera, pero que se me otorgase la oportunidad de criar a un nieto, uno que enorgulleciera el apellido Motou... entonces llamaron a mi puerta, y yo fui a atender, y ahí en mi entrada había un bulto de mantas, lo levanté y vi el rostro de un bebé, un tierno bebé...sabes quien era verdad?

-jajaja...era yo-dijo alegremente Yugi

-Si, eras tu pequeño. Lleve a ese niño adentro y creí que los dioses habían respondido a mis plegarias. Pero pronto Artur me hizo notar que éste collar colgaba del cuello del bebé, claro que en ese entonces le quedaba muy grande-dijo de forma bromista el abuelo- pero lo que me hizo entender que este niño era una responsabilidad mayor, fue lo que estaba escrito en la parte trasera del dije. Podrías leerlo?-dijo mencionándole a Yugi para que lo leyera

Yugi lo tomo y miró la escritura en plata, y quedó sorprendido.

-Qué?...qué dice hermano?-preguntó Joey

-di...dice: "Y-U-G-I"-dijo en voz baja

-¡Qué?-fue la reacción de los otros dos muchachos

-Así es-dijo el abuelo-este collar te lo dieron tus verdaderos padres... padres que también te dieron tu nombre. Por mi parte, al leerlo escrito en ese dije, no me atreví a cambiártelo. Por ello entendí que tu eras un regalo muy especial. Porque ése dije demuestra el gran cariño que tus verdaderos padres debieron haberte tenido, así que yo me sentí tan honrado de que se me otorgara el honor de ser tu nuevo abuelo, que no pude cambiar tu nombre-dijo con una mirada tierna.

-mi...mi nombre...me lo dieron mis padres...-Yugi aun estaba algo confundido y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar

-Exacto, así que siempre estate orgulloso de él porque es el recuerdo permanente del amor que ellos tuvieron por ti-dijo el abuelo mientras tomaba el collar de las manos de Yugi-Y de ahora en adelante, siempre usaras este collar para que nunca lo olvides-decía mientras le colocaba el collar a Yugi-y recuerda que siempre será un honor para mi ser tu abuelo, y que tu siempre me haces sentir orgulloso, todos los días-dijo mirando de frente a su nieto.

Yugi sintió como algunas lagrimas se formaban en su rostro. Nunca había estado tan feliz. Ahora ya sabía de donde provenía su nombre, también sabía que sus verdaderos padre también lo amaron, y más importante, sabía que su abuelo estaba orgulloso de él. No pudiendo soportar más se lanzo a los brazos de su abuelo y le dijo "gracias!".

La celebración continuó y todos estaban verdaderamente felices. Nada podía ir mejor. Pero de pronto, alguien toco la puerta.

-Yo iré a ver- dijo el abuelo.

Entonces fue a abrir la puerta y al abrirla encontró...

Ooo

Dark: Pom, pom, pom, que será lo que el abuelo encontró?

Nico: no lo sé, pero apuesto a que tu sí! ¬¬'

Dark: Sí! n.n

Nico: Y vuelvo a apostar a que nos lo diras recién en el próximo capitulo, verdad? ¬¬'''

Dark: Si de nuevo n.n!

Nico: Genial ¬¬''''''

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima

R&R


	4. El extraño

Dark: Holitas a todos los que estén leyendo esto!...y bienvenidos a ...

Nico: PUM PUM PUM (redoble de tambor)

Dark: el Cuarto capitulo de esta historia!

Nico: Viva(tira papelitos de colores)

Dark: Sí, gracias. Bueno, espero que les vaya a gustar este episodio!

Nico: si y recuerden...**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Dark: Muy bien...pues que esperamos..comencemos con el capitulo!

El extraño

Al abrir la puerta, el abuelo se encontró con un hombre encapuchado, de apariencia algo misteriosa.

-Eh... Disculpe, en qué puedo ayudarle?-preguntó el abuelo.

-Bueno... verá señor, soy un viajero que viene de muy lejos, y estoy muy agotado y hambriento, en el transcurso de mi viaje perdí todo el dinero que poseía y ahora me encuentro en una situación muy preocupante... sé que no lo conozco, pero... quisiera pedirle si usted sería capaz de otorgarme algo de alimento y de abrigo por esta noche, yo le prometo que se lo he de pagar de alguna forma-dijo el extraño mientras inclinaba respetuosamente la cabeza.

-Bueno... no estoy seguro...

-Le prometo que no seré un problema... no pido mucho, sólo algo con que satisfacer mi estómago y un techo bajo el cual dormir-el extraño sonaba algo nervioso.

Ahora, cualquiera habría dicho: "Está loco, nunca dejaría que un extraño entrara a mi casa y arriesgase la vida de mi familia!", pero el abuelo se sintió extrañamente guiado a ayudar a este extraño, es decir, no es como si el sujeto fuese a sacar una navaja y matarlos a todos, o sí?

De cualquier forma el abuelo siempre había sido de la clase de personas que no se rehusarían a ayudar a alguien necesitado.

-De acuerdo... puede quedarse-dijo el abuelo.

El hombre le dio las gracias y siguió al abuelo al interior de su hogar.

-Quién era abuelo?-preguntó Joey, pero se sorprendió con rapidez al notar al hombre encapuchado en la puerta junto al abuelo.

Todos se pusieron un poco nerviosos por la presencia del sujeto. Joey hizo lo más común. Tomo una vara cercana y se colocó en posición de pelea.

-oye tú, quién eres y qué quieres?-preguntó Joey mientras agitaba amenazante la vara.

-Joey!-gritó el abuelo-no seas tan agresivo con nuestro huésped!

-huésped?-dijeron todos los chicos.

-Sí, este hombre es un viajero que no tiene un lugar donde pasar la noche y por ello se quedará con nosotros por hoy-dijo el abuelo regañando a Joey.

-Espero no haberlos asustado, esa no era mi intención-dijo el hombre extraño.

-Ah...yo...este...-Joey se dio cuenta de que aun tenía la vara en sus manos y apenado la bajo-yo... lamento mi reacción... es que creí que usted podría ser un ladrón y...No es que lo aparente pero...bueno ...yo...-Joey estaba confundiéndose así mismo con sus palabras.

-Joey, amigo, cierra la boca...Calladito te ves mejor-dijo Tristan colocándole una mano en el hombro a su amigo y recibiendo una mirada de furia de parte de Joey.

-No se preocupen, no culpo el joven por confundirme, en realidad me hubiera sorprendido que no sospechará de alguien que viene cubierto de pies a cabeza-respondió el extraño.

-Bueno, eso no importa, por favor tome asiento mientras voy a buscar algo que pueda comer-dijo amablemente el abuelo mientras se retiraba.

El extraño tomo asiento en la mesa y pronto notó el pan y la vela. Entonces volteó a ver a los tres jóvenes que estaban frente a él.

-Disculpen, acaso es que hoy es el cumpleaños de alguno de ustedes?-preguntó curiosamente.

-Si, hoy es el cumpleaños número quince de Yugi!-dijo Joey mientras señalaba a Yugi quien se había sonrojado un poco.

-Vaya eso es importante, eso quiere decir que ya eres todo un joven hombre!-Yugi miró al extraño y sonrío-bueno, pero espero no haber interrumpido en tu celebración.

-Claro que no, en realidad es bueno tener a más personas aquí-Yugi estaba feliz de que alguien aparte de su hermano, su abuelo y su amigo, estuviesen en su celebración.

-Pues me da gusto haber escogido este amable hogar para descansar-dijo el extraño.

Pronto el abuelo había regresado con un plato con frutas y un trozo de carne, además de un baso con agua.

-No es mucho, pero espero que esto logre apaciguar su apetito señor-Con eso el abuelo colocó el plato enfrente del hombre.

El extraño dio las gracias y se dispuso a comer. Pero para ello se quito la capucha de su capa y dejo ver su apariencia. Era un hombre de unos treinta y siete años, de piel bronceada, ojos verdes, con la cabeza rapada y con un extraño tatuaje en su frente que formaban una especie de patrón de rayas negras. Los presentes solo observaban asombrados la apariencia de este hombre mientras comía gustosamente su plato de comida. Pero aunque ellos no lo sabía, el extraño se había dado cuenta de sus miradas, pero prefería terminar de comer antes de mencionarlo.

Una vez que el extraño terminó de comer y de beber, todos los presentes lo miraron anhelantes.

-muchísimas gracias Señor, estuvo exquisito-dijo el extraño personaje hacia el señor Motou.

-De nada, fue un placer ayudar-dijo el Señor Solomon- Ah!...pero que tonto, me había olvidado de presentarme... mi nombre es Solomon Motou

-Mucho gusto señor Motou, mi nombre es Shada y es un placer conocerlo-dijo Shada inclinando un poco la cabeza. (solo para quienes no lo sepan, Shada es el verdadero nombre de Shadi, o al menos lo era cuando era un sacerdote del faraón)

-Bueno, es un gusto Shada- dijo el abuelo.

-Si...bueno, nosotros tampoco nos hemos presentado, Mi nombre es Tristan, y el chico del cumpleaños a mi lado es Yugi, y... a sí, el tonto de ahí es Joey-dijo entre risas.

-A quien llamas tonto!

-A ti!-dijo Tristan riendo más.

-Ya verás!

-Alto chicos, no es hora de pelearse!-dijo Yugi mientras se colocaba en el centro entre ellos impidiendo que se saquen los sesos.

-Jajaja, se ve que son una familia muy unida-dijo Shada, todos lo miraron extrañados- las familias unidas de verdad, suelen discutir de cosas pequeñas, pero nunca se despedazan por las grandes!

Todos parecían algo confundidos con las palabras de Shada, todos excepto yugi que se veía muy feliz.

-Es usted muy sabio Señor-dijo yugi tomando asiento junto a él- acaso es usted alguna especie de escriba?

-Bueno...algo así, o al menos lo era...

-Lo era?-preguntó Joey

-Si, ahora me dedico a buscar a alguien muy importante... he dejado los estudios para dedicarme por completo a mi búsqueda!

-Vaya, eso si es impresionante-Yugi estaba completamente intrigado con este sujeto nuevo-oiga , y precisamente de donde viene?

-Del palacio

-Del palacio!-dijeron Joey, Tristan y el abuelo.

-Si, vengo desde el palacio-respondió con tranquilidad.

-Ya veo, entonces tu debes de ser un sacerdote, verdad?-dijo Yugi causando que Shada se sorprendiera.

-Pero, cómo lo supiste?-preguntó anonadado.

-Bueno, lo deduje por la marca en tu frente, obviamente es una marca sagrada o algo así-dijo Yugi como si fuese algo muy obvio.

-Vaya, eres un chico listo, me sorprende que te dieses cuenta de la importancia del tatuaje de mi frente. Tu abuelo debe estar muy feliz de que seas su nieto-dijo Shada con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, para ser sinceros, Yugi no es originalmente mi nieto-dijo el abuelo, no entendía porqué, pero sintió la repentina necesidad de decirlo-yo los adopte a él y Joey luego de encontrarlos en mi puerta hace quince años.

-Ya veo, lamento si hice que se sintiera mal señor Motou

-No se preocupe, ya estamos acostumbrados-dijo Joey asegurando que todo estaba bien.

-Además ellos no son los únicos, yo también soy adoptado-dijo Tristan- es extraño, pero mis padres también me encontraron en su puerta una noche, claro que entonces ellos vivían en un pueblo vecino.

-Y eso fue hace quince años?

-Sí-respondieron todos.

-En ese caso, quizá... aunque no estoy muy seguro... yo haya conocido a sus padres...-empezó a decir Shada pero fue interrumpido por los tres jóvenes.

-¡QUÉ?-dijeron los tres juntos.

-Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Yugi.

-Verán eso es posible ya que algo pasó hace quince años, algo que pudo ser la causa por la cual ustedes fueron abandonados.

-Qué pasó?-preguntó intrigado el abuelo.

-Pues si insisten se los diré-todos tomaron asiento alrededor del hombre para escucharle-hace quince años, sin explicación alguna, hubo un ataque contra el palacio del faraón. Ese ataque fue dirigido por un sirviente del rey que fingiendo serle leal lo engañó. Este sirviente es el actual faraón Serket-Shada se mordió la lengua de indignación al llamar faraón a Serket, pero pronto prosiguió-Pues verán, el ataque llegó a tal magnitud que pronto las murallas del palacio cayeron y los invasores ingresaron. Todos los seres vivos estaban en peligro. En medio del Caos, muchos soldados, hechiceros y nobles tomaron una desesperada medida para salvar a sus hijos. Esa noche varios sirvientes escaparon del palacio llevando consigo a los hijos de estas personas para encontrarles un nuevo hogar en donde pudiesen estar a salvo hasta que sus padres fuesen por ellos. Sin embargo, es bien sabido que nadie sobrevivió al ataque al palacio, con excepción de aquellos que se rindieron a las ordenes de Serket-Shada tomó un momento para ver los rostros de impresión de los oyentes y luego continuó- Varios niños fueron atrapados antes de llegar a un lugar seguro, pero otros fueron exitosamente entregados a nuevos hogares. Por ello creo que quizá ese podría ser el caso de ustedes tres

-Increíble!-dijo Joey-nosotros hijos de personas de palacio?... suena como un cuento ilógico...

-pero posible-dijo Tristan-eso es sorprendente... quién sabe que clase de personas pudieron ser nuestros verdaderos padres... es decir podrían haber sido nobles o hechiceros!

-O... el faraón...jajajajaja-dijo Shada entre risas sin notar que su comentario dejo en blanco al abuelo a Joey y a Tristan. Yugi por su parte parecía algo sorprendido, pero no tanto como los demás.

-El...el...el...Fara...faraón?-Joey estaba totalmente pasmado.

-Hijo... del...fara..faraón?-dijo Tristan.

Fue entonces que Shada notó que había hecho un comentario en voz alta y se disculpó por ponerlos nerviosos.

-qué quiso decir eso de lo del hijo del antiguo faraón?-preguntó el abuelo que ya se había sacudido la sorpresa.

-Bueno, verán. Existen rumores de que cuando el palacio fue atacado, el faraón decidió mandar a su hijo a algún lugar en donde estuviese a salvo. El pequeño niño apenas tenía unas semanas de nacido. Pero realmente esos son rumores y la mayoría dice que el príncipe fue asesinado en el palacio por el mismo Serket!

-Eso es muy triste-dijo algo deprimido Yugi.

-Qué?...por qué lo dices pequeño?-dijo Shada extrañado por las palabras de Yugi.

-Bueno...es solo que...es decir... solo tener una semanas con vida y ser forzado a separarte de tus padres... creo que puedo imaginar lo difícil que debió haber sido para ese bebé estar en esa situación... y más aun para sus padres el dolor de verlo separase, supongo que debió de ser el mismo que sintieron nuestros padres...

-Tienes razón-dijo Joey.

Durante varias horas todos los presentes en la casa Motou siguieron conversando y pasando un buen rato.

Ooo

Por otra parte...

-Estamos listos para hacer esto?-preguntó un hombre sobre un caballo mientras miraba a sus soldados detrás de él.

-Sí, Señor!-respondieron los soldados.

-Entonces, despertemos a este pequeño pueblucho!...Vamos...Por el Faraón!

-POR EL GRAN SERKET!

Ooo

En la casa de los Motou, todos estaban durmiendo apaciblemente. Tristan se había quedado a dormir con ellos y cada quien estaba tranquilamente dormido, todos menos Yugi que se movía constantemente en su cama.

-Un...urh...ah...-Yugi no dejaba de temblar, era como si estuviese atrapado en una horrible pesadilla- no...no...AH!-de pronto se despertó de golpe y se sentó- que...extraño...-Yugi se dio cuenta de que estaba aferrándose con fuerza a sus sábanas y que estaba sudando frío-creo...que tuve...una pesadilla, pero no lo recuerdo...que raro...-de pronto Yugi sintió un extraño ruido que llamó su atención-eso suena como...Caballos!

Ooo

Dark: Y ese fue el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho n.n

Nico: si!

Dark: Bueno...

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

P.D: Feliz Halloween y feliz día internacional del huevo.

R&R


	5. Destrucción, miedo y esperanza!

Dark: Bueno, sé que me he tardado algo, pero me disculpo ante todos u.u

Nico: Solo por eso me toca decir...Bienvenidos al quinto episodio de esta historia! XD

Dark: Si claro ¬¬, termina para que pueda comenzar, de acuerdo?

Nico: Si n.n ...**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

Dark: Ahora si, continuemos!

Miedo, Destrucción y Esperanza!

Pronto un aire de terror se espacio por el pueblo. Los soldados estaban capturando a todas las personas que estaban a su alcance y las estaban metiendo en carretas. El escándalo causo que Joey y los demás se despertaran. El caos del exterior los trajo corriendo hasta la parte baja del edificio en donde encontraron a Shada despierto.

-Shada!...qué esta ocurriendo?-preguntó alarmado el abuelo.

-Son ellos!

-Pero quiénes?-preguntó Tristan

-Los soldados de Serket, han venido por el príncipe!-A este punto Shada estaba gruñendo

-Por ...el príncipe?-se preguntaron todos.

-No tengo tiempo que perder...-con eso Shada se colocó su capucha y se dirigió a la entrada-si aprecian sus vidas, entonces deben huir!-dicho esto Shada salió del edificio.

Joey se acerco a la ventana y movió un poco el trapo que hacía de cortina. Vio por fuera como la gente corría desesperada y gritaban en pánico mientras los atrapaban. La ira recorría su cuerpo.

-Cómo se atreven!-grito-no permitiré que lastimen a más gente!

Con eso salió del edificio corriendo.

-Joey espera!-gritó Tristan- ese tonto...no podrá solo con todo...iré con él!-entonces Tristan salió tras Joey.

-Joey, Tristan voy con ustedes!-dijo Yugi pero antes de que pudiese seguirlos una mano lo detuvo-Qué pasa abuelo?...

-Déjalos Yugi, ellos pueden cuidarse solos, pero tu no podrías en contra de esos soldados y sabes que tengo razón!

-pero abuelito...yo...

-Yugi...sé razonable, tu no podrías pelear!

-pero nunca lo he intentado!

-Con más razón, no seas testarudo...tu no eres del tipo de guerrero, tu eres muy listo, trata de usar eso y no tus puños!

Yugi sintió que su abuelo tenía la razón y decidió tranquilizarse y pensar un poco. De pronto tuvo una idea y corrió con rapidez hasta el piso superior y se acercó a una ventana. Entonces pudo ver a todos los soldados y divisó con rapidez a sus amigos peleando. Vio como un soldado se les acercaba y como Joey le daba una paliza. Tristan por su parte luchaba incansable a su lado. Pronto, Yugi notó a un soldado acercarse con lanza desde lejos y se preparaba para arremeter en contra de sus amigos. La mente de Yugi corría a cien por hora y fabricó una estrategia rápida. Entonces tomo un viejo trapo y un pequeño jarrón y creo una pequeña honda. Se dirigió a la ventana y a punto al soldado.

-Oh...por favor Ra que esta vez mi puntería sea buena!-y con eso lanzó el jarrón.

Por abajo Joey y Tristan estaban peleando con mucho entusiasmo. De pronto Tristan vio al soldado con la lanza preparase para atacar a Joey.

-Joey cuidado!

Joey volteó a ver al soldado apunto de golpearlo cuando de repente algo golpeó al soldado en la cabeza y éste cayó inconsciente. Joey se agacho y notó que era uno de los jarrones para agua de las habitaciones.

-un jarrón?-se preguntó.

-Hey Joey estas bien?-preguntó yugi desde la ventana.

-Claro... Tu hiciste eso?

-Si

-Que buena puntería!... bien hecho hermano!

Joey y Tristan continuaron su lucha mientras se adentraban más y más en el pueblo, tanto que Yugi ya no los llegaba a ver.

-El abuelo tenía razón, si hubiese salido solo me hubiesen atrapado, jajaja-Yugi miraba por la ventana pensando en que más podía hacer, pero un fuerte golpe proveniente de la parte baja del edificio lo distrajo.

Yugi corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían llevarlo hasta abajo. Cuando llego, vio a su abuelo ser sujetado por dos enormes soldados.

-SUELTENLO!-gritó Yugi

Los soldados vieron al pequeño y rieron ante su demanda.

-Por qué! Porqué un enanito como tu me lo ordena!-grito uno de los guerreros.

-POR FAVOR, DEJENLO!

-Tenemos órdenes de capturar a todos los aldeanos de este pueblo, eso te incluye a ti niño!

Yugi vio como un soldado se le acercaba para atraparlo mientras los otros se llevaban a su abuelo, quien no dejaba de llamar a su nieto y pedir que no lo lastimasen.

-Ya veras chiquillo-dijo el soldado

-ABUELO!-Yugi trato de correr hasta su abuelo, pero justo en ese instante fue recibido con un golpe en el estomago, tan fuerte que lo mandó volando hasta la pared-urg...Abuelito...-Yugi se había golpeado contra la pared y lo había dejado mareado.

-Así que no planeas hacer esto por las buenas, eh?

Yugi intento levantarse, pero perdió inmediatamente el balance y cayo justo en las manos del soldado el cual lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo dejó en el suelo.

-Ahora si, vendrás conmigo sin pelear jajaja...

-Oye, deja a ese chiquillo y retirémonos!-le grito otro soldado

-Pero tenemos órdenes de capturar a todos los aldeanos...

-Sí, pero las carretas están llenas, ya no hay lugar para ese chiquillo!

-Bueno en ese caso, tendremos que asegurarnos de que no se escape, jajaja!

Yugi que estaba quedando inconsciente solo puedo ver la imagen borrosa del soldado saliendo de la casa y asegurando la puerta. Luego vio una antorcha entrar por la ventana y el fuego recorriendo la casa.

-fuego...la casa se...quema...debo...huir...-pero sus intentos eran en vano, su mente estaba muy confusa y lo último que llego a ver antes de perder el conocimiento fue una extraña figura acercándose.

Ooo

-Y atraparon a todo el pueblo?-preguntaba una maliciosa voz

-Si su alteza, todos y cada uno de los pobladores fueron traídos hasta aquí para interrogatorio-respondió un soldado.

-Al menos todos los que pudimos traer-dijo otro.

-CÓMO QUE TODOS LOS QUE PUDIERON TRAER!-grito Serket con ira- ACASO NO FUI CLARO AL DECIR QUE TRAJERAN A TODOS?

-Si su alteza, pero algunos ya no entraban en las carretas, pero no se preocupe, aquellos que no trajimos murieron en las casas cuando las quemamos-respondió nerviosamente el soldado.

-TONTOS!-grito con rabia-ORDENÉ QUE LOS TRAJERAN CON VIDA PORQUE NECESITO AL PRÍNCIPE VIVO!

-Pero...su alteza...creímos que quería al príncipe muerto...

-CLARO QUE LO QUIERO MUERTO PERO NO AUN!

-Su alteza...nosotros no...no entendemos...

-CLARO QUE NO ENTIENDEN, SON UNOS IDIOTAS!-Serket hizo un esfuerzo y se tranquilizo... un poco-Escuchen. Lo que más deseo es el poder del rompecabezas, pero como no soy su legitimo dueño, el rompecabezas esta hecho pedazos...entonces...la única persona que puede armarlo será?

-Su legitimo du..dueño?-respondieron ambos soldados asustados.

-Exacto!... ¡y esa persona es?

-el...príncipe?

-PUES CLARO!...AHORA, SALGAN DE AQUÍ Y CONTINÚEN BUSCANDO EN LOS DEMAS PUEBLOS, Y LOS DIOSES SE APIADEN DE SUS ALMAS SI ES QUE DE AQUELLOS A QUIENES ASESINARON ALGUNO ERA EL PRÍNCIPE!

Con esto, ambos soldados salieron corriendo despavoridos para continuar su misión.

Ooo

En otro parte...

(sueño)

-Yugi?...yugi...despierta...-yugi oía esa voz pero no entendía donde estaba

-Quién es?...

-Yugi...levántate...

-Quién eres?...suenas muy familiar...

-Yugi...levántate que tienes un viaje que realizar...

(fuera de sueño)

-Yugi...Yugi...YUGI!-Joey estaba sacudiendo a Yugi desde hacía buen rato ya se estaba preocupando-Vamos hermano, despierta!

-Um?...qué?...Joey?-Yugi despertó repentinamente y fue bienvenido con un fuerte abrazo de parte de Joey.

-YUGI!...estas despierto, tenía tanto miedo de que hubieses muerto cuando vi la casa en llamas!

-Joey...me asfixias!...-Joey soltó a Yugi, quien ya estaba azul-...Pero...que paso?-Yugi estaba muy confundido, aparentemente se encontraban sobre una loma en las afueras del pueblo.

-Lo que pasa es que él llego justo a tiempo y nos rescató!-Joey señaló a Shada que estaba dandole un poco de agua a Tristan.

-Shada?...estas bien?.preguntó Yugi.

-Creo que eso debería preguntarte a ti pequeño. Casi mueres en medio del fuego, es increíble que resistieras hasta que yo llegase-Shada se veía algo impresionado.

-Bueno, bueno, ahora que los tres ya estamos despiertos, crees que nos puedes explicar lo que está pasando aquí?-preguntó Tristan.

-Lo que ya les dije...esos soldados están buscando al príncipe...

-Pero Shada...tu nos dijiste que el príncipe había muerto en el ataque al palacio, no es así?-dijo Yugi.

-Yo solo dije que muchas personas creían eso...sin embargo, yo sé que no es así, y la prueba más clara es que nuestro mundo aun no esta envuelto en sombras...

-A qué te refieres?-preguntaron los tres.

-Verán. Cuando Serket atacó el palacio, su propósito era apoderarse del rompecabezas del milenio, el máximo artículo entre los siete existentes. Aquella persona que lo posea tendrá absoluto control sobre las sombras...pero para poder obtener ese artículo solo existen tres medios: el primero, que su dueño voluntariamente lo ceda como una herencia o sucesión; el segundo , que el dueño sea vencido en un combate de sombras...pero lo que Serket hizo fue la salida más cobarde que existía...ya que no podía vencer al faraón y obviamente el rey no lo cedería, entonces solo había una opción...eliminar a todos y cada uno de los posibles dueños del rompecabezas, así cuando el artículo ya no tuviese dueño, cualquiera con suficiente poder podría obtenerlo... pero algo falló en su plan...

-Qué fue lo que falló?-preguntó Joey.

-La huída del príncipe del palacio. Serket fue engañado para que creyese que había asesinado al príncipe, pero en realidad lo que había obtenido era al hijo fallecido de una mujer que vivía en el palacio, por ello, el rompecabezas aun tiene un dueño legitimo, es por eso que se hizo pedazos para esperar que aquel verdadero sucesor a su poder aparezca y lo rearme una vez más... por ello Serket necesita encontrar al príncipe, para que éste arme el rompecabezas y luego, al eliminarlo, logre tener el poder que tanto ha deseado.

-Ya veo...entonces por eso están atacando las villas y pueblos...-Tristan estaba muy pensativo.

-Sí, y mi misión es encontrar a ése príncipe y ayudarlo a recuperar lo que por derecho es suyo... y por esa misma razón debo de protegerlos ya que ustedes tres son posibles candidatos a ser el príncipe!

-¡QUÉ?-gritaron los tres.

-Qué no es obvio? Cualquier niño que haya escapado del palacio esa noche es un posible candidato a príncipe, es por eso que me dirigí a este pueblo tras escapar de las manos de Serket.

-Oye, espera un segundo...si dices que somos posibles candidatos, quieres decir que no sabes quién puede ser el príncipe?-preguntó Tristan.

-Me temo que no tengo la menor idea de si alguno de ustedes lo es, es más, hay varios chicos alrededor de Egipto que podrían ser candidatos también-afirmó Shada.

-Oye, y qué no puedes reconocer al príncipe por la semejanza con sus padres o algo por el estilo?-preguntó Joey.

-Lo lamento, pero eso es imposible... porque para mi desgracia, no puedo recordar la imagen del gran faraón Atemu...

-Pero...por qué?-preguntó Yugi algo triste.

-Porque...cuando Serket se enteró de que el príncipe había escapado, procuro que ninguno de nosotros, es decir, los hechiceros del faraón, recordáramos a nuestro rey ni nada de lo que ocurrió y así le sirviéramos fielmente. Pero antes de que nos hechizara, usamos nuestros poderes combinados para proteger de nuestras memorias los hechos más importantes. De cierta forma el hechizo funcionó, pero la imagen de nuestro antiguo líder se borró irremediablemente de nuestras mentes, aunque aun recordamos eventos relacionados a él... su apariencia no es más que una sombra borrosa en nuestras mentes...-Shada parecía estar algo triste al decir esto.

-Eso es muy triste-Yugi parecía compartir el sentimiento de Shada-no poder recordar a alguien importante, como un amigo o líder, no puedo imaginarlo...

-Gracias por tus palabras pequeño-Shada le dio una sonrisa a Yugi mientras le revolvía un poco el cabello-realmente eres muy sensible ante los demás...

-Bueno, y ahora precisamente qué es lo que debemos hacer?-preguntó Joey

-Sí, es decir, no nos vamos a quedar aquí cierto?-dijo Tristan

-Claro que no! El abuelo necesita de nuestra ayuda y también todo el pueblo!-Yugi se puso de pie al decir esto.

-Sin embargo, creo que la mejor opción sería que viniesen conmigo a la próxima ciudad

-Qué?...claro que no, nosotros tenemos que ir inmediatamente a salvar a nuestro abuelo, no podemos dejarlo ahí!-grito Joey

-Puedes hacerlo, pero todos podrían terminar perdiendo-afirmó Shada

-Claro que no! Nosotros podemos hacerlo y...-Tristan no terminó de hablar ya que Yugi lo interrumpió.

-No chicos, Shada tiene razón-los dos se le quedaron viendo como si estuviese enfermo.

-Yugi, de qué hablas, no quieres salvar al abuelo?-preguntó enojado Joey

-Claro que quiero salvarlo, pero el abuelo me dijo que usara la cabeza para ayudar a los demás y no mis puños. Y aunque mi prioridad es la vida del abuelo, si vamos fuese por él, de seguro me terminarían atrapando y ya no podría ayudarlo...

-En ese caso, iremos Tristan y yo!

-Pero Joey, te has puesto a pensar que la razón por la que atacaron el pueblo, es que nos buscaban a nosotros?...que pasaría si alguno de ustedes resultara ser el verdadero príncipe...si son capturados, entonces ése malvado ya no necesitaría de los otros aldeanos para nada!

-Escucha a tu hermano, Serket es un ser cruel que podría ejecutar a todos aquellos prisioneros que no le hagan falta, incluyendo a tu abuelo, pero ante la posibilidad de que alguno tenga información valiosa, los mantiene vivos. Es decir, su abuelo tiene más posibilidades de estar a salvo si ustedes no son capturados. Eso sin mencionar que si alguno de ustedes fuese el príncipe y cae en manos de Serket, todas las esperanzas de Egipto estarían destruidas!

-Bueno..yo...

-Joey, por favor, crees que no quiero rescatar al abuelo? Que no muero por verlo de nuevo?...pero ahora debemos usar la cabeza, hay muchas personas en riesgo, no solo nuestro abuelo, tenemos que encontrar al verdadero príncipe y así podremos ser libres de esto de una vez por todas!

-Yugi!-Joey se sorprendió de la manera de hablar de Yugi.

-Entonces, puedo creer que mi hermano mayor y mi amigo están con nosotros?-dijo Yugi extendiendo su mano.

-Claro que sí! puedes contar conmigo, Siempre juntos!-dijo alegremente Joey mientras tomaba la mano de Yugi.

-Hey, cuéntenme en el grupo!-Dijo Tristan colocando su mano sobre las de los otros.

-Muy bien, entonces debemos empezar a movernos hacia la ciudad más cercana-dijo Shada cogiendo sus cosas.

-Nefer-asen?-preguntaron los tres

-Sí, es posible que ahí encontremos a otros candidatos-Shada empezó a caminar.

-A pie?...pero es muy lejos!-se quejó Tristan.

-Hey Shada, espera! Jajaja-Yugi empezó a correr para alcanzar al hechicero que ya estaba alejándose.

-Y a éste que le pasa?-preguntó Tristan

-No lo sé, pero nunca había visto a Yugi tan emocionado. Bueno, supongo que debe de ser porque el adora este tipo de cosas relacionadas con la magia!-Joey comenzó a corre para alcanzar a Yugi.

-Oigan espérenme!-gritó Tristan mientras hacía un débil esfuerzo por alcanzarlos-genial, y yo que pensaba que hacer ejercicio no me sería útil!

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, ahí esta, todo el capítulo...solo me gustaría dar un detalle para aquellos que aun no lo saben 'Atemu'o'Atem'comoa veces le dicen,es el verdadero nombre de Yami, espero que ahora sea más claro para algunos n.n

Nico: Atemu es un nombre tan bonito n / n

Dark: Si, claro lo que digas, después de todo es tu amorcito ¬-¬

Nico: O / O, no lo es ¬ /¬

Dark: Lo que digas

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	6. Un arduo viaje

Dark: de nuevo me tarde con esta historia...y pido sinceramente disculpas...

Nico: Clásico!

Dark: tu no te metas ¬¬''...bueno, pero les doy la bienvenida al capitulo seis del fic!

Nico: Si bueno y yo les digo que...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

Dark: muchas gracias. Bueno, ahora comencemos con el fic!

Un arduo viaje

-Oye...pero ahora se puede saber...CÓMO ES QUE PLANEAN QUE LLEGUEMOS A NEFER-ASEN? Y MÁS A PIE?-dijo Joey dejándose caer al suelo tras una larga caminata.

-Ya Joey, no hagas tanto escándalo-decía Yugi quien estaba sentado en una roca junto a Shada.

-Pero Yugi!...hemos caminado durante horas...al menos saben si estamos en la dirección correcta?-pregunto Tristan que también estaba en el suelo.

-Claro que sí-afirmo Yugi.

-Y se puede...saber...cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Joey quien estaba sudando.

-Por el sol-respondió Shada. Joey lo miró con expresión de no entender y Tristan lo miro exactamente igual- Mi apreciable joven, el sol sale en el horizonte hacia la ciudad de Nefer-asen, y se oculta hacia su pequeño pueblo. Por ello sabemos que vamos en la dirección correcta.

-Eso es cierto Yugi?

-Si Joey. Por eso no deberías angustiarte.

-Nosotros no estamos angustiados...estamos agotados!-aclaró Tristan.

-Bueno, eso es comprensible, pero debemos de caminar aun un largo trecho para llegar.

-Yugi, de aquí a cuando te gusta caminar?...que yo recuerde, tu siempre fuiste el más lento entre los tres y siempre te agotabas con rapidez-remarcó Joey.

-Si, y admito que estoy agotado, pero eso no me va a detener. Tenemos que ayudar al abuelo, así que no hay excusas!-dijo Yugi mientras se ponía de pie y seguía a Shada quien había empezado a caminar.

"_Sabias y valientes palabras para un joven tan pequeño"_pensaba Shada mientras miraba de reojo a Yugi.

-Oigan...ESPERENNOS!-decían los otros dos tratando de correr con sus ultima fuerzas.

Ooo

En un lujoso edificio de la ciudad de Nefer-asen...

Una fiesta parecía estar terminando puesto que varios nobles salían de edificio. Mirándolos irse estaba un joven de cabello amarillo pálido y ojos púrpura.

-Vaya gran fiesta la de esta noche, no lo cree usted?- se oyó una voz detrás del muchacho, quien volteó con gran entusiasmo al encontrarse con un joven de cabello blanco y ojos marrones, vestido de manera desaliñada.

-Pero si es mi ladrón favorito! El gran Bakura!-decía acercándose a su viejo amigo.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte Marik-dijo el ladrón dandole la mano a su amigo.

-Supongo que tu presencia en mi humilde hogar simboliza que obtuviste lo que te pedí?-Marik miraba al ladrón con gran expectativa.

-Exacto-dijo sacando de debajo de su capa un papiro-pero te advierto que tuve que pasar muchas molestias para obtener esto para ti!

Marik tomó el papiro y lo abrió. En el interior estaban escritos varios nombres.

-Ellos son?-preguntó con emoción.

-Sí, todos los nombres de los espías de Serket y sus descripciones. Estoy seguro que tu padre, el cónsul, estará muy complacido si le entregas esa información.

-Entregársela?...claro que no, usare esta información para poder chantajearlo y que me deje irme de esta prisión a la que llama hogar! Podré ser libre y hacer lo que me plazca con mi vida, lejos de los ojos de mi padre y de los mandatos de ese faraón!

-Tienes una imaginación muy amplia. Odio bajarte de tus nubes, pero sabes que Serket, o más aun, tu padre te mataría si te oyese-dijo dando una malvada risa.

-Si, lo sé. Pero ya verás. Pronto podré salir de esta endemoniada ciudad y ser libre... oye quizá deberías venir conmigo. Seríamos un gran dúo!

-Jajaja, un dúo?...en qué...robar tal vez?...eso sería divertido...pero solo se podrá si tus planes salen bien. Oye, pero dejando de lado ese tema, tu ya tienes esa información, ahora quiero que me des la mía-dijo mientras miraba a la gente que salía de la casa.

-A sí. Bueno, veamos. El encargado de la tesorería trajo cuatro anillos de brillantes, además de una bolsa que estoy seguro contenía varias monedas. La esposa del administrador de la cosecha traía un hermoso collar con un zafiro en el cuello...

-De oro?

-Si, Oro con un zafiro. Además de que por los establos, hay tres caballos con elegantes monturas y una de ellas tiene incrustaciones de rubíes!

-¡Rubíes?...cielos!...los ricos ya no saben que más hacer con su dinero!

-Concuerdo. Bueno, esas son las más valiosas cosas que pude observar para ti. Pero asegúrate de que esta vez nadie te vea. No quiero tener que interceder ante mi padre para que te liberen de la prisión otra vez!-dijo para fastidiarlo.

-Oye!...eso solo pasó una vez!

-Pero lo que una vez pasa, bien puede que se repita!

-bueno...quizá-dijo sonriendo a su amigo.

-Te deseo suerte Bakura, y espero logres sacar mucho de tu botín-dijo dandole la mano.

-Para robar, no necesito suerte. Pero para obtener una buena paga, tus deseos son bien recibidos compañero! Jajaja!

Con eso el ladrón desapareció con la oscuridad de la noche mientras el otro joven pensaba en sus sueños de libertad.

Ooo

-Ten...tengo...tengo tanta sed!-gritaba Joey.

Tristan y Joey se habían colocado en el frente de la excursión. Luego de que encontraron un pequeño oasis y se relajaran, creyeron que podrían seguir y guiar a los otros dos, los cuales no objetaron eso. Pero después de otras tres horas de caminata, los dos estaban de nuevo agotados y cansados, y se morían de sed.

-Muero de sed como tu compañero-dijo Tristan quien ayudaba a Joey a caminar y viceversa.

-Yugi y ese tal Shada deben estar agotados y sedientos también, mejor les diré para tomar un descanso-Joey volteó para decirles- Oye Yugi, creo que debe...

En eso, los dos chicos casi se caen al ver a Yugi bebiendo agua de una cantimplora (imagínense las de tela antigua, ahora no recuerdo bien como se llaman).

-Ah! Mucho mejor-decía Yugi con una sonrisa.

Joey y Tristan corrieron hasta Yugi y le miraron como si lo quisieran matar.

-Um...chicos?...pasa algo?-preguntó Yugi un poco nervioso.

-Qué si pasa algo...si pasa algo- dijo Tristan con un poco de rabia en su voz.

-Qué?-preguntó Yugi inocentemente.

-Yugi...POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS AGUA?-le regaño Joey.

-Porque no me lo preguntaste-dijo Yugi como si fuese algo obvio.

Shada no podía evitar reír un poco con la respuesta del joven.

-Qué?...YUGI! nos hemos estado muriendo de sed durante horas!-dijeron los dos juntos.

-Hey, pero si ustedes deberían saber que habíamos llenado las cantimploras en el oasis!

-Y por qué? Acaso somos adivinos?-dijeron molestos.

-NO, pero deberían saberlo porque se los dije!

-Qué?-preguntó Tristan confundido.

-Nos lo dijiste?-preguntó Joey igual de confundido.

-Sí...que ya no lo recuerdan?...

(flashback)

-Hey, Joey, Tristan...Shada y yo vamos a llenar unas cantimploras con agua de acuerdo, ahora volvemos!

-Sí. sí...claro, lo que digas Yugi-dijo Joey, luego regreso a su conversación con Tristan-viejo, te digo, nunca vencerías a un cocodrilo lanzándole piedras!

-Así, pues eso sería más útil que luchar con las manos como tu dices!-dijo Tristan, mientras continuaban discutiendo ,Yugi y Shada recogían agua.

(fin del flashback)

-Ah...ahora si me acuerdo...jajaja-dijo Joey mientras se sonrojaba.

-Pero no se preocupen, pueden beber-dijo Shada entregándoles una cantimplora-pronto llegaremos...estoy seguro.

Los tres contemplaron el horizonte hacia donde Shada miraba y esperaban que pronto pudiesen ver la ciudad.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno eso fue todo amigos...espero que les gustara.

Nico: si, bueno ya me voy n.n

Dark: si.

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	7. Un repentino encuentro

Dark: Bueno, ahora por fin les traigo...

Nico: el capitulo siete?...ya era hora!

Dark: no empieces! Solo di tu línea! ¬¬''

Nico: ok, ok...no te esponjes!...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

Dark: Gracias!

Nico: de nada n.n

Dark: si, bueno. Comencemos con el fic!

Un repentino encuentro

Nuestros cuatro viajeros continuaban caminando con gran determinación, gran entusiasmo, gran valentía...A quien trato de engañar!...Shada y Yugi caminaban mientras Joey y Tristan no paraban de quejarse como un par de niñitos!

-Ya vamos a llegar?

-No lo sé Joey-dijo Yugi.

-Cuanto nos falta?

-Me encantaría poder informarle joven Tristan, pero podría decir que no mucho-dijo Shada.

-Ya llegamos?-dijo Joey

-NO-dijo Yugi

-Y ahora?

-No Tristan...

-Yugi?

-Qué?

-Ya llegamos?

-No Joey

-Y ahora?

-no...

-Y ahora?

-NO...

-Qué tal ahora?

-NO!

-Y ahora?

-si...

-en serio?

-¡NO!

Yugi ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y para ser sinceros, Shada tampoco estaba de humor para aguantarlos. Es más, lo más probable es que Yugi se le hubiera lanzado en cima a su 'hermano' si no hubiesen visto lo que vieron...Ahí, bajando la colina, a no muchas millas, se podían ver las murallas de la ciudad de Nefer-Asen.

-Ya llegamos-volvió a decir Joey que venía mirando al suelo.

-Si!-dijo Yugi.

-En serio?

-Si!

La doble afirmación de su 'hermano menor' le hizo levantar la cara y mirar al frente. Apenas vio las murallas, una estúpida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Si!-gritaron Joey y Tristan (que tenían la misma sonrisa en sus rostros) y empezaron a correr.

-Chicos! Esperen...no corran o se van a...

Muy tarde, ambos jóvenes se tropezaron y empezaron a rodar por la colina a gran velocidad, pero fueron detenidos por una linda y apreciable roca con la que se dieron un zape!

-Muy tarde...-dijo Shada.

-¡Chicos están bien?-les gritó Yugi.

-Qué paso?-decía Joey sentándose y frotándose la cabeza.

-No lo sé, pero...QUITATE DE ENCIMA TU PEDAZO DE BUENO PARA NADA!-Grito Tristan.

Joey miró hacia abajo y vio a Tristan.

-Hey, Tris...alguna vez te han dicho que eres bastante suavecito?-dijo Joey con su cara de tonto.

-Te voy a dar algo que no es suavecito- con eso se levanto tirando a Joey y ambos empezaron a pelearse como de costumbre.

-Bastante energía es lo que tienen esos dos-dijo Shada, que aun estaba con Yugi en la cima de la colina.

-Si, pero creo que demasiada. Debieron prestar atención a que estamos sobre una colina-dijo con un sonrisa graciosa.

-Bueno, mejor empezamos a bajar con tranquilidad antes de que esos dos decidan volver a intentar bajar el resto de la colina-con eso Shada empezó a bajar.

-Señor Shada, le será más fácil mantener la estabilidad si amarra la parte trasera de su sandalia con esto-dijo Yugi entregándole unas soguillas.

-Eres muy listo mi joven amigo-dijo dandole una apreciable sonrisa. "_este niño es muy agradable... si se esfuerza quizá llegue a ser un gran estratega..."_dijo mientras miraba a Yugi amarrando la parte trasera de su sandalia a su pie.

-Gracias. Bueno empecemos.

Y ambos empezaron a bajar la colina. Una vez que Yugi y Shada llegaron hasta los otros dos, Yugi les dio unas soguillas y les pidió que dejaran de pelear o terminarían dándose un topetazo con otra cosa en el camino.

Ooo

Una vez que habían llegado hasta las puertas de la ciudad Shada los hizo a un lado.

-Escuchen bien jóvenes-dijo ganándose toda su atención-en esta ciudad hay dos posibles prospectos a ser el príncipe, o quizá tres...

-cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Yugi.

Fue entonces que Shada saco una especie de papiro de su bolsillo. Luego, lo extendió, pero parecía estar en blanco. Los otros lo miraron confundidos, pero Shada solo movió una mano sobre la superficie y aparecieron imágenes, era un mapa. En el mapa se veía la ciudad de Nefer-Asen y lo que parecían ser tres luces juntas y unas dos separadas, además de una que dudosamente se acercaba a la ciudad.

-Qué es eso?-dijo Joey.

-Es el mapa que me ayudo a dar con ustedes. No nos dice exactamente donde están las personas, pero no en que parte, este mapa contiene la magia de todos los hechiceros del faraón y esta hecho para buscar a todos los niños que fueron sacados del palacio esa noche...

-Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Tristan.

-No creo prudente decirles ahora, pero solo les puedo decir que en algún lugar en esta ciudad hay dos muchachos que son elegidos como ustedes, y que otro se esta acercando-con eso cerró el papiro y miró a los tres jóvenes-Bueno, yo tengo que hacerme cargo de algo importante en el muelle, ustedes pueden pasear por la ciudad, pero al oscurecer los quiero a los tres en el muelle. Mañana buscaremos a los otros elegidos. Pero les advierto que tengan muchísimo cuidado. No confíen en los guardias en absoluto, podrían ser espías. Ahora pueden ir-con eso Shada se separo de ellos y los tres se miraron el uno al otro antes de empezar a caminar.

Ooo

En otra parte, nuestro amigo ladrón estaba muy molesto...

-Tanto trabajo y solo me dan cuarenta míseras monedas de oro?-dijo con rabia-esto apenas me alcanzará para vivir una semana!

Bakura había vendido los objetos robados, pero el pueblo en sí estaba en tal crisis que no sacó mucho. Además, trece de esas monedas se las había robado a un hombre de la fiesta.

-Ahora deberé encontrar más mercancía!-dijo espiando a la gente desde un callejón-ja! Cómo si fuese a encontrar algo de valor entre tanta gentuza y...-fue entonces que sus ojos fueron a dar a tres viajeros, más específicamente al más pequeño-vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí?-dijo mirando el collar de Yugi-eso es a lo que llamo, oro de calidad...jajaja-entonces salió y se mezclo con la gente.

Ooo

Yugi tenía la extraña sensación de que los estaban observando.

-Chicos, sienten eso?

-Te refieres al intenso calor?...o al hecho de esa sensación algo escalofriante que recorre tu espalda cuando alguien te observa?-dijo Joey.

-La segunda...

-Pues, sí, pero hay tantas personas que podrían mirarnos que no sé que decir.

-Hey, tal vez deberíamos alejarnos de este tumulto-sugirió Tristan.

Los tres accedieron y se empezaron a alejar del grupo de gente. Una vez que estaban en una zona mucho menos agitada se tranquilizaron. Pero en ese instante fue que sucedió.

Ninguno lo vio venir, pero un joven de cabello blanco vino corriendo por detrás de ellos y se chocó contra los tres. Joey perdió el balance igual que Tristan. Yugi calló al suelo. Los tres recuperaron su compostura y vieron al muchacho corriendo alejándose de ellos. Fue entonces que lo notó...

-Mi Collar!-gritó Yugi causando que los otros dos lo vieran-Mi collar que me dio el abuelo, no esta!

-Qué?-dijo Joey, entonces metió la mano en su bolsillo-Mi cartera tampoco esta!

-Ni la mía!-gritó Tristan.

Ambos muchachos voltearon a ver a la dirección en que el joven había huido.

-Espera ladrón!-gritaron y empezaron a correr tras de él. Nadie les robaba a ellos, Nadie!...al menos no por mucho tiempo!

Ooo

Bakura continuaba corriendo, mientras casualmente volteaba para ver al par de chicos que lo seguían. Pero luego que entro en un callejón se sintió más tranquilo al ver pasar de largo al par de 'tontos'.

-Ja!...quién diría que pondrían tanta pelea por un collar y unas carteras con...-Bakura abrió para ver el contenido de las carteras y quedó sorprendido-cuatro monedas de cobre, una soga, una moneda de plata y un corcho de botella?-dijo con furia-pero que clase de idiota guarda esto en su cartera?-dijo mientras guardaba su botín en sus bolsillos.

Fue en eso que Bakura sintió dos fuertes manos sujetándolo contra la pared. Por un segundo creyó que sus perseguidores lo habían atrapado pero no fue hasta que una voz le habló que supo que estaba mal.

-Al fin te tengo ladronzuelo!-gritó el guardia empujando más a Bakura contra la pared.

-Demonios! Que deseas?-dijo adolorido.

-Jaja, solo llevarte a la prisión, a donde perteneces, pero antes, déjame pagarte por los golpes que me diste el otro día!-con eso el guardia empezó a golpearle en el estómago.

Ooo

Joey y Tristan estaban regresando hacia donde habían dejado a Yugi, derrotados. No habían podido encontrar al ladrón, y se sentían mal, porque aunque sus cosas no eran valiosas, el collar de Yugi si lo era. Era la única cosa que él tenía de sus padres y ahora los dos amigos no sabían como iban a darle la cara por permitir que le robaran.

Ambos estaban a punto de seguir cuando un gemido de un callejón los hizo detenerse.

-No eres tan valiente sin la sorpresa de tu parte , eh, ladrón?-se oyó la voz de otra persona.

Fue entonces que notaron al ladrón que habían perseguido en el suelo. Y vieron al guardia golpeando al muchacho sin piedad.

Ahora, hay que decir que si algo molestaba a Joey y a Tristan, eso era que alguien grande abusara de un ser incapaz de defenderse en el momento. Por ello, Ambos se lanzaron sobre el guardia, y le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Esto causo que el guardia cayera al suelo mareado.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al ladrón que parecía estar confundido.

-Ustedes?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, nosotros!-dijeron ambos juntos. Pero justo en ese momento el guardia empezó a levantarse con dificultad.

-Pero...-Bakura fue detenido por la mano de Tristan.

-NO hables, puedes correr?-preguntó.

Bakura asintió, algo molesto por la mano en su boca.

-Muy bien, entonces...corran!-gritó Joey y todos empezaron a correr mientras el guardia se ponía de pie y sacaba su espada.

-Vuelvan aquí, sucios ladrones!

Ooo

Yugi estaba caminando por una zona bastante callada. Había visto a Joey y a Tristan correr por ahí y los había seguido. Estaba sintiéndose mal por la falta de su collar, pero le preocupaban sus amigos. Fue entonces que los vio corriendo a toda prisa hacia él, y con ellos al ladrón que les había robado.

-Yugi!...persiguen...escondernos...lugar...donde?-grato Joey con falta de aire.

Yugi comprendió lo que Joey extrañamente trataba de decir y miro a su alrededor. Ahí había otro callejón y una cajas a un lado. Yugi le apunto a Joey el callejón y el rápidamente empujo a los otros dos dentro, cosa que fue algo difícil porque el callejón era algo estrecho. Luego Yugi movió un poco las cajas de madera. Instantes después apareció el gigantesco guardia, con su espada en mano. Se veía muy enojado y corrió hasta Yugi.

-Oye tu!...has vito a tres ladrones, uno de pelo blanco, el otro rubio y el otro marrón?-dijo en voz demandante. Yugi temblaba de solo ver al enorme guardia apuntando su espada hacia su cuello-RESPONDE!

-Si...si...s...s...s..se fueron po...por allá-dijo señalando hacia el camino por el que había venido.

Una vez se había ido Yugi dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y los otros tres salieron del callejón.

-Wow...eso estuvo cerca-dijo Joey

-Si, bastante-dijo Tristan.

-Concuerdo-dijo una voz detrás de ellos y voltearon a ver a Bakura recobrando el aliento por el susto.

Bakura noto sus rostros y se dio cuenta que les debía un agradecimiento.

-Les agradezco la ayuda. Normalmente un guardia como ese no es problema, pero me atrapo desprevenido. No sé como agradecerles-dijo inclinando la cabeza.

-Que te parece...DEVOLVER LO QUE ROBASTE?-dijo Joey muy molesto.

-Hey...por qué tanta ira, no les robé tanto, o sí?-dijo algo alarmado.

-Para tu información, le robaste a nuestro amigo su único recuerdo de sus padres!-gritó Tristan amenazando con golpearlo.

-Ya, Joey, Tristan, ya basta-dijo Yugi alejándolos de Bakura-realmente te agradecería que me devolvieras mi collar-dijo pidiéndoselo con mano.

Bakura no quería dárselo, preferiría devolver las carteras, pero el collar era muy fino y podría ayudarle mucho a su economía, pero les debía un favor. De mala gana sacó el collar y las carteras de su bolsillo. Le dio el collar a Yugi y le arrojó las carteras a Tristan.

-Ahí tienen...gracias...y sepan que no suelo agradecer seguido!-dijo dejando en claro su orgullo de ladrón.

-Jaja, si claro-dijo Joey.

-Bueno, de todas formas, mi nombre es Yugi, y el tuyo?

-Bueno, yo soy...espera...no serás un espía o algo o sí?

-NO que yo sepa-dijo Yugi. Los dos de atrás negaron ser espías.

-Bueno en ese caso, mi nombra es Bakura-dijo dandole la mano-lamento haberles robado, normalmente le robo a los nobles, pero tu collar fue mucha tentación-dijo con una sonrisa algo oscura pero no terrorífica.

-Bueno es un placer-dijo Yugi-y ellos son Joey y Tristan-dijo señalando a cada uno.

-Oye Yugi...no creo que sea buena idea que socialices con un ladrón-le susurró Tristan

-Hey, oí eso!-gritó Bakura-pero al menos yo no guardo un corcho en mi cartera!

Eso hizo que Tristan se callara.

-Y por lo que veo ustedes no tiene mucho dinero-dijo Bakura con una sonrisa en su rostro-que hacen un trío de viajeros sin dinero en este pueblo?-su curiosidad le llevó a preguntar.

-Buscamos a unas personas-dijo Yugi.

-Así?...pues están de suerte...yo soy un ladrón, pero obtener información es mi segunda habilidad... quizá pueda ayudarles a encontrar a quienes buscan-dijo con gran orgullo.

-En serio?-dijo emocionado Yugi.

-Claro!... les debo mi libertad, por ello les daré una mano. Pero primero salgamos de aquí, los llevaré a mi humilde morada!-concluyó con una risa que hizo que Joey y Tristan se sintieran nerviosos, pero Yugi solo siguió a Bakura con total tranquilidad.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, espero que el episodio fuera de su agrado!

Nico: No estuvo tan mal, para haber tenido que esperar tanto!

Dark: tu nunca me dejarás en paz, verdad?

Nico: Nop n.n

Dark: Ni modo... u.u

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	8. Buscando elegidos

Dark: Es un placer presentarles ...pom, pom, Pom (redoble dramático)

Nico: El capitulo ocho!

Dark: sí...oye espera! Esa era mi línea!

Nico: uy...que pena n.n...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

Dark: ¬¬

Nico: n.n U

Dark: Ni modo...u .u empecemos con el fic!

Buscando elegidos

Los muchachos siguieron a Bakura hasta su humilde morada o como a muchos les gusta decir, una ruina desolada. Al ingresar vieron los escombros en el suelo, las maderas podridas y telarañas en el techo. Bakura caminó entre todas estas cosas como si fuera lo habitual y viendo el estado de la casa lo más probable es que así fuese.

-Sean Bienvenidos a mi acogedora guarida, pero no se queden de pie, por favor, tomen asiento!- dijo señalando a unas viejas sillas alrededor de una mesa a la que le faltaba una pata.

Sin ánimos de ofender al entusiasta ladrón, Yugi se aventuro a tomar asiento en una de las sillas; al principió creyó que esta se rompería, pero soportó su peso. Por otra parte, Joey y Tristan no quisieron tomar asiento, preferían estar de pie, así podrían vigilar al dueño de casa.

Bakura ignoró la actitud de los dos jóvenes y se dejó caer en una de las cuatro sillas. Levantó la mirada y con una expresión graciosa dijo:

-De haber sabido que tendría visitas habría limpiado un poco, jajajaja

Yugi se rió con él pero los otros dos se pusieron molestos.

-Oye! Qué tu nunca limpias aquí?-preguntó Tristan.

-Sí hombre! Este lugar es una pocilga!-añadió Joey.

Bakura se puso de pie, caminó hacia ellos y con un movimiento rápido los sujetó a los dos del cuello y gruñó.

-No suelo estar mucho tiempo en casa, de acuerdo?-dijo muy furioso-creen que el aseo es una prioridad cuando no tienes nada que comer en todo el día? Eh?

-Oye ...suelta-decía Joey tratando de respirar.

-Arg...-gruñía

-Bakura!-gritó Yugi preocupado-por favor, bájalos...ellos...no suelen pensar mucho en lo que dicen-dijo tratando de justificar la falta de tacto de sus amigos.

Bakura miro un instante a Yugi. El chico se veía preocupado por el bienestar de sus amigos. Bakura le sonrío y soltó al par de muchachos que cayeron al suelo.

-De acuerdo-dijo acercándose a la mesa y colocándole un brazo en el hombro al pequeño Yugi-Oye...para tan chiquito, tienes agallas-dijo dandole una amistosa sacudida.

-Oye tú! Deja a mi hermano en paz!-grito Joey.

-Si, metete con uno de tu tamaño!-apoyó Tristan.

-Em...chicos...este...-Yugi se sentía algo avergonzado por la actitud de sus amigos.

-Hum...-mencionó Bakura mirándolos, aun sosteniendo a Yugi-tienes razón, realmente no piensan lo que dicen, jajaja

-Oye! Como te atreves-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-SI yo fuera tu, me quedaría calladito, tu amiguito te salvo de que te estrangulase una vez, por favor, no me permitas tomarme ese placer!-les gruñó histéricamente causando que ambos se quedaran calladitos-Así esta mejor...vaya con la gente en estos días...siempre andan criticando a uno por ser ladrón! Jajaja

-Jajaja-río Yugi junto a Bakura.

-Oye, entiendes la broma-preguntó Tristan.

-No lo sé, pero sí Yugi se ríe debe de ser algo gracioso.

-Oye, eres bastante agradable pequeño-dijo Bakura frotándole juguetonamente el cabello-eres un niño bastante agradable!

Ante esto Yugi se puso molesto. Joey y Tristan se alejaron un poquito sabiendo lo que venía.

-n...ni...niño?-empezó a murmurar con rabia-A QUIÉN LLAMAS NIÑO?-gritó furioso-PARA TU INFORMACIÓN YA TENGO QUINCE AÑOS, NO SOY UN NIÑO, Y SI ME LLAMAS NIÑO SOLO POR MI APARIENCIA ENTONCES TU ERES UN ANCIANO POR ESE CABELLO!-su grito fue tan histérico y tan potente que Bakura se cayó de la silla donde se sentaba.

Luego de un instante, Yugi logró recobrar su autocontrol. Normalmente, no había nada que molestara al joven muchacho, pero uno vez que cumples los trece y aun creen que eres un mocoso de nueve, te empiezas a frustrar. Y más aun teniendo quince años!

Bakura se pusó de pie y miró sorprendido al chico. Ahora, su normal reacción habría sido golpear a cualquiera que se atreviese a gritarle, pero, el impacto de que un chico con esa apariencia le gritase, parecía que le hacía agradarle más.

-um...m...Jajajajaja-empezó a reír Bakura-Lo lamento! Jajaja...creí por un instantes...que...que eras un mocoso de once, jajaja-dijo dandole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Yugi, consiguiendo que éste le soltara un suave gruñido-Bueno...ja...que uno no se puede equivocar o qué?-preguntó con una sonrisa-además, lo máximo que puedes pedir de mí es que me disculpe...si no basta para remediar mi error, entonces no sé que será suficiente!

Yugi levantó la vista y se puso a reír con él.

-Lamento el grito... es solo que después de tantas confusiones, bueno, uno se frustra un poquito...jajaja

-SI eso es un poquito, me muero por ver cuanto sería mucho!

Después de que los dos se calmaron, Yugi recordó el porqué de su visita.

-Bakura, dijiste que nos podrías ayudar a encontrar a las personas que buscamos, verdad?

-A sí...para eso los traje aquí...bueno...pero antes-dijo volteando a ver a los otros dos que aun estaba de pie-sería mucho pedir que ustedes dos dejaran de verme con esa cara y tomaran asiento?-dijo algo irritado.

-Bueno...este..

-Joey, por favor, recuerda que esto es importante, podrías?-preguntó Yugi.

-Joey?-preguntó Tristan-qué hacemos?

-Oigan, yo no pienso morderlos saben?-dijo Bakura- es más, me quitaré esto para que estén tranquilos-dijo sacando un daga de su cinturón y arrojándola.

-Seguro que no tienes más armas ladrón?-preguntó nerviosamente Joey.

-Oh! De acuerdo!-gruñó Bakura. Con eso saco dos cuchillas de su capa, una navaja de su zapato, tres púas de sus mangas y otra daga de su cinturón.

Ambos chicos estaban algo alterados.

-Ya esta, ahora sí-dijo levantando sus manos-estoy limpio!

-De...de...de acuerdo-dijo Joey, mientras él y Tristan tomaban lentamente asiento. Joey se le acercó al oído a Yugi y le susurró-cómo podías estar tan tranquilo si estaba tan armado?

-Es que, sinceramente, considero le considero igual de peligroso, armado que no armado-dijo en susurros.

-Muy bien, entonces, me van a decir lo que buscan o tengo que averiguarlo?-preguntó sentándose de nuevo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Yugi- esto puede sonar muy extraño...pero buscamos, específicamente a tres personas...más o menos...

-Cómo son?-preguntó Bakura.

-No sabemos-dijo Joey.

-EN qué trabajan?

-Tampoco sabemos-dijo Tristan.

-¡¿Sus nombres!

-Ni idea-completo Yugi.

Bakura los miró como si le estuvieran tratando de tomar el pelo.

-Si no saben nada, entonces ¡¿cómo rayos esperaban encontrarlos!-gritó.

-Tenemos algunos datos...-dijo Yugi-tal vez basten para dar con ellos...

-Bueno en ese caso, hablen!

-Sabemos que deben tener más o menos quince años-dijo Joey.

-Muy bien quince años...hay muchos así...

-También deben ser huérfanos-dijo Tristan.

-Huérfanos...eso cierra un poco más el grupo...

-Y debieron haber sido adoptados por alguna familia cuando eran bebés.

-Quince años...huérfanos...adoptados...

-Sí...conoces a alguien con esa descripción?-preguntó Joey con emoción.

-Si...si conozco a alguien-respondió Bakura.

-A quién? donde esta?- preguntó Yugi.

-Esta aquí-dijo Bakura.

-En dónde?-dijo Tristan.

-Servidor-respondió levantando la mano.

-¡TU?-fue la reacción de todos.

-Bueno, tengo quince años, soy huérfano, y fui adoptado cuando era un bebé, o al menos eso me dijeron-respondió.

-Así?...te importaría contarnos un poco más acerca de eso?-preguntó Joey.

-Seguros que no son espías?

-Si-afirmaron juntos.

-De acuerdo...pero no es muy fácil...bueno...todo sucedió así...

En esta casa tan derruida, una vez vivió una pareja de ancianos. Un día, mientras el hombre arreglaba algunos muebles y la mujer cocinaba, un hombre encapuchado llegó hasta su puerta. Ambos lo iban a echar hasta que oyeron al niño que estaba envuelto en mantas que estaba en sus brazos...

-Tu?-dijo Tristan.

-Pues claro tonto... ahora, como decía antes de ser interrumpido... el hombre se les acercó y les dijo que por favor cuidasen al niño que llevaba consigo, que sus padres habían perecido y que necesitaba un lugar donde poder crecer a salvo. Ambos ancianos aceptaron gozosos, siempre habían deseado un hijo y ahora lo tendría, aunque no era propio. Fue así que llegue hasta esa pareja...

-Qué más?-preguntó Yugi.

-Bueno...yo fui creciendo y los dos amables señores me enseñaron todo lo que pudieron. El hombre me enseñó el trabajo en madera y los negocios; la mujer me enseñó a cocinar y a coser, dijo que quizá algún día lo necesitaría...En sí todo estuvo bien hasta ese día... El anciano a quién yo había conocido como padre, sufrió un fuerte accidente cerca del río. Su cuerpo se lastimó tanto que luego de dos días, falleció...no sin antes pedirme que cuidará a mi madre...

-Estás bien?-preguntó Joey, viendo que esto era algo difícil de contar para el ladrón.

-Si...estoy bien-Bakura dijo mientras recobraba la compostura- Una vez muerto el hombre de la casa, su esposa, a quien yo llamaba madre, se puso muy triste. Y, no se si fue para evitarme el dolor de la pérdida o fue para auto compadecerse, pero ese día ella me contó que yo no era su hijo y me contó como había llegado hasta ellos. En un principio me confundió...pero extrañamente, una vez que lo supe me sentí...no sé como explicarlo...como...como...

-Como si todo tuviera sentido?-preguntó Yugi.

-Si, exacto! Saber que no era hijo de ellos ponía todo más claro para mí. Sin embargo no deje de querer a esa mujer como mi madre. Pero, dos años después...cuando cumplí los doce, ella contrajo una grave enfermedad. Antes de morir, me dijo que me cuidara y que ella sabía que un día haría algo de lo cual estaría orgullosa, ella y papá...en ese instante me quedé solo...

-Vaya...eso...eso debió ser duro-dijo Tristan algo cabizbajo.

-Eso no fue nada comparado a lo que pasó después!-respondió con rabia- aparentemente, como yo no era un ciudadano económicamente activo, era por decreto del faraón que yo pagase un impuesto extra al normal, para así remendar mi ineficiencia!

-Qué?

-Lo que oyeron...pero como yo no tenía dinero...ellos...ellos...-mientras hablaba sus manos se presionaban en puños- Esas rata vinieron aquí y tomaron todo, absolutamente todo lo que pudieron. La ropa de mis padres, los adornos de la pared...los utensilios, las cortinas...es más, miren los agujeros en las esquinas, se llevaron las molduras a mano que mi padre les había incrustado!-dijo señalando los lugares-un poco más y se hubieran llevado mi túnica, y eso, sólo porque estaba rota y vieja!

-Eso es injusto-gritó Joey-como pudieron hacer algo así!

-Son el gobierno, hacen lo que quieren...bueno...en ese punto me encontré hasta el fondo de la sociedad. Por un instante creí que moriría, pero fue entonces que recordé lo que papá decía... "Si no hay caminos, entonces hay que forjarlos!"y lo que mi madre me decía siempre "Todo conocimiento sirve en algún momento!"...sí, esas frases me mantuvieron vivo... pronto hube perfeccionado mis técnicas de robo...aprendí a comer a lo grande donde solo había poco...ciertamente el saber de madera te ayuda a forzar un seguro de las puertas... les debo mi vida ese par de ancianos...

Los muchachos se quedaron mudos, estaban asombrados con la historia.

-Bueno, ya es dije lo que querían saber...ahora, antes de que me arrepienta de lo que conté ¿Serían tan amables de explicarme para qué necesitaban saber eso?-preguntó tranquilamente.

-O...sí claro...-dijo Tristan recobrando el habla.

Con ellos los chicos procedieron a contarle al ladrón lo que sabían. Cuando hubieron terminado, fue el turno de Bakura de quedar sorprendido.

-¡Hij...Hij...Hijo del antiguo faraón?-balbuceo por la sorpresa- Esperen, quieren decir que yo podría ser el hijo de tan alto personaje?-dijo nerviosamente.

-Si, tu o cualquiera de los presentes o de los que aun no lo esta-dijo Yugi con su clásica sonrisa.

-vaya...imaginen todo lo que yo podría hacer como faraón!-dijo emocionado-adiós a las preocupaciones!

-Oye, lamento bajarte de tu nube, pero necesitamos aun encontrar a los otros prospectos a príncipes y luego averiguar quien es el verdadero!-dijo Joey poniéndose de pie.

-Qué?

-Bakura, concéntrate por favor...no conoces a otras personas que tengan tu misma descripción?-preguntó Yugi.

Bakura se detuvo en seco y se puso a pensar por un instante.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si conozco a otra persona...

-Qué bien!

-Pero no creo que sea buena idea...

-Qué, por qué?-pregunto Tristan.

-Por qué...él...bueno...esta...loco!

-Oye, si no te agrada esta bien, pero no hay porqué acusar a alguien de loco!-dijo Joey algo molesto.

-NO, yo me refiero a que el sujeto está literalmente LOCO!-gritó enfatizando Loco.

-Por qué lo dices Bakura?-preguntó Yugi.

-Bueno...verán. Hace como dos años, él solía ser mi amigo. Me había ayudado mucho con mis problemas, su nombre era Jineru y solía vivir cerca de aquí con sus padres...pero un día...hubo una horrible sacudida en toda Nefer-Asen. Muchas casas se vinieron abajo. Una de ellas fue la suya. El pobre tipo pasó atrapado bajo los escombro durante un día y medio antes de que lográramos sacarlo...pero lo peor no fue eso...

-Entonces?-preguntó asustado Yugi.

-Cuando lo sacamos estaba bañado en sangre, pero no era la suya, sino la de sus padres, los cuales habían fallecido al ser aplastados por el techo!

-Ahhh!-dijeron todos.

-Eso mismo dije yo-afirmó Bakura-Y como se habrán dado cuanta, eso le dejo un severo trauma...cuando despertó dos días después de ser rescatado, el pobre tipo no dejaba de gritar que el techo de la casa se le caería en la cabeza. Salió corriendo y cada vez que se chocaba con una casa, gritaba como loco "Los techos no quiere muertos, Auxilio!"

-Wow...eso si es estar loco...-afirmó Joey.

-Oye, pero no se le ha quitado hasta ahora?-preguntó Tristan.

-No lo creo, lo vi hace como una semana y estaba mucho peor..

-Qué tanto?-dijo Yugi.

-Bueno, dijo que no solo lo techos no iban a matar, sino que el cielo se estaba cayendo!

-Oh...-dijeron todos.

-Si de alguna forma, ese sería el faraón, creo que prefiero que Serket siga siendo faraón!

-Supongo que en eso concuerdo-dijo Joey.

-Eso nos quita una persona...pero...Bakura no conoces a otro que pueda ser?-preguntó Yugi amablemente.

-Bueno...ahora que lo mencionas sí conozco a alguien...

-Quién?

-Bueno...es un amigo mío...se llama...

Ooo

-MARIK!-gruñó una fuerte voz-¡te lo advierto! Soy muy generoso al darte alimento, casa y estudios, como para que te atrevas a faltarme el respeto! Ahora...FUERA DE MI VISTA!

Un enojado Marik salió de la cámara donde el y su padre estuvieron discutiendo sobre los impuestos, y como siempre, Marik sugirió una baja y toda una pelea se desató.

-Algún día...algún día, te haré tragarte esas palabras anciano-dijo Enojado mientras regresaba a su habitación.

Ooo

Dark: Espero que les gustara...

Nico: Sip, bueno, ya es tarde, Dark ven a dormir!

Dark: Rayos, te crees mi madre?

Nico: Nop...y gracias al cielo que no soy tu mamá!

Dark: ¬¬''

Nico: n . n

Dark/Nico: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


End file.
